Red Eyed Evil
by pokemon-finatic
Summary: May and Drew are swept to an unknown island. How can a telepathic Absol, a girl with the hugest secret of all, and the two coordinators have anything to do with each other? Is there truely a bigger story here? Contest Shippy, rated T just incase...
1. Overboard

Chapter 1

"Good bye…" Max mumbled.

"Oh yah…I'm really gonna miss you Max." May said sadly, she had decided on going to Johto on her own. Now the hard part came.

"I'll miss you too!" Max cried as he hugged his sister, sobbing.

"It's ok, Max. Now you can help Dad at the gym." May soothed.

"Yah…you're right! When you get back from the Johto Grande Festival, the gym will look so good, you won't even recognize it!" Max declared happily.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad! Love you!" May called.

"Goodbye," May's family (along with Squirtle and Munchlax who had decided to stay home) called. May had decided to leave Bulbasaur at Professor Oak's lab, so now she just had Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, and Eevee.

* * *

As the ship rocked from side to side, May with tons of other passengers ran out to see what was going on. They found a huge storm. Sailors were running around and around, following the captains orders as more ocean water poured onto the ship. A hand touched May's shoulder.

"Ah!" May shrieked and was about to smack the person behind her when she heard a familiar voice.

"Sheesh, calm down May!" Slowly, May turned to stare into an even more familiar pair of emerald eyes.

"Hi Drew!" May had to yell so he could hear her over the thunder "What are you doing here!?"

"Same thing you are!" Drew called back "You should already know that!"

"I do! I just figured you would have left by now!" May shouted.

"Well, I didn't!" Drew yelled.

"Ok! Well that's a pleasant surprise!" May yelled back. Suddenly, the boat jolted to the left, so hard that May was knocked over…and over the side. Her hand grasped the rail as she tried to process what had happened. Drew reached for her, but the ship jolted again and they both fell to the water.

As soon as May grabbed onto Drew he called over his shoulder "Well! I have to admit, you are anything but dull!"

The waves were even harsher than the ship's deck. The two had to grab a hold of each other 5 times until they were lifted out of the water by a Lapras.

"Whoa." They said in unison.

-------------------------------------------------

"Have you ever seen a Lapras with blue eyes?" May asked.

"Yah, but most have red." Drew answered.

"Well then this one is lucky…hey, where's it taking us?"

"I don't know…as long as it's that shore over there." Drew answered, pointing.

"Oooo! Land!" May cried. Drew rolled his eyes.


	2. Not So Abandoned

**A/N: **Ok, like I said before…I don't really like leaving author's notes. But since you peoples apparently never read my profile I have to. Sorry about the last chapter. It was short and wasn't very exciting. That's a bad habit of mine…bad pokemon-finatic bad! Oh well, hope I do better with this one!

P.S. I will say I do not own pokemon…or the name of the next character…if you watch Avatar you'll see what I mean.

* * *

Chapter 2

May collapsed on the sandy beach, "I'm sooo tired!" she complained.

"What are you talking about!?" Drew asked angrily "Lapras did all the work, May! How can you say you're tired!?" "Oh wait, I know. You didn't eat yet. You normally eat like a pig!" He added sneering.

"What!" May shot up from the spot in the sand "I do _not_ eat like a pig! And about the being tired, it's…12:01 A.M.!"

Drew sneered again "Oh, poor May. Did she miss her bedtime?" he asked in a tone you would normally use on a two year old.

"You're such a…a…a **jerk**!" May cried angrily.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Drew countered.

"An even bigger one!" May shouted, ignoring the fact that she had been insulted by the comment. Drew frowned, May making a good come-back? Was it the apocalypse or something?

"Hey, where _is_ Lapras anyway?" May asked, looking over at the tide. Drew followed her gaze to where Lapras had been.

"Great!" he said "now we can't get to Johto!"

"What!?" May asked looking around frantically. She lifted a boulder and looked under a shell.

"_What are you doing?_" Drew asked.

"Looking for Lapras!" May cried. Drew stared at her.

"You're an idiot." he finally concluded

"Deal with it." May said.

----------------------------------------------

"I'm tired, and now my feet hurt." May moaned as she walked beside Drew. This was the last thing she wanted to do, look to find shelter when they could have just slept on the beach. May mimicked Drew in a mock tone in her head:

"This island isn't safe enough to sit on the beach…blah blah blah!" May had a frustrated look on her face.

"What's wrong May? You look like a little kid with that pout on your face. It fits perfectly!" Drew said, no sarcasm at all.

"Shut up." Was all May could say.

"So, you admit it."

"I didn't admit anything."

"Whatever." Drew finished the conversation (if that's what you want to call it) in his normal way.

"So how's that new battling style coming along?" He asked.

"Give me a break! I don't even…" May froze.

"What?"

"…have my pokemon." She finished.

"What!" Drew looked at her in an irritated way, then horror spread across his face.

"May,"

"Yah?"

"I don't either."

"What!"

"Nurse Joy took them on the cruise. It's the same reason you don't have yours!" he cried, panicking. It was all starting to sink in, Drew and May were stranded on an abandoned island with no pokemon by their side.

"Uh-oh." Was all they could say.

* * *

Moonlight overlooked the shadow-lain creek. The border. Her gaze was on the other side. She looked closely, red eyes. That was what she needed to be careful of.

"Of all the places to meet, why here," she said under her breathe.

"Because it's the only secret area, master," A voice came from behind her. She turned her head, smiling. Her company had arrived.

"Hello Yue** (A/N pronunciation: You-ay)**, what have you learned so far?"

* * *

"Look, can we just camp out…right here?" May asked flopping down on the ground.

"No, we…" but Drew was cut off by a different voice.

"What in the world are you two doing here?"

Apparently, this island wasn't so abandoned after all.


	3. Meet the Inhabitant

**A/N: **(i'm getting used to these...) ok, this one is kinda short too...but pretty cool, things'll really start heating up in chapter 4. And hopefully cause a few giggles. That's what I'm going for at least! So, on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

May and Drew slowly turned their heads, May had already gotten up and off the ground.

A girl, no taller than May stood behind them. She had messy, rusty-red hair that was tied off in pig tails that went down to her hips. She wore tennis shoes and jeans along with a white shirt striped with navy at the rims. And her eyes were a cold blue that pierced through the two coordinates with a harsh stare. She wore a gadget-type thing that looked something like a watch on her right wrist.

"Well?" The girl asked, obviously not too happy.

"Um…hi to you too?" May said.

"I didn't say 'hi' idiot. I said 'what in the world are you two doing here'. As in, why are you on this island?" she spat at May.

"Hey!" Drew said angrily "only I can call May and idiot. We're stranded, if you really must know. A Lapras saved us!" He said with just as much vigor.

"I know how you _got_ here!" the girl cried "I want to know why you're _still_ here!"

"The Lapras is gone…" May said sadly.

"Duh!" the girl said "I watched you on the beach! You scared it with your obnoxious shouting!" "That's why your still here." The girl answered simply.

"So…you're going to help us right?" May asked.

"Help you, yes. Get you off the island, no way." The girl answered. Drew and May stared. "Deal with it," she said and started walking away.

"Hey!" May and Drew yelled, but she kept walking. May and Drew exchanged glances, and both decided to run after her.

* * *

A shaking Mankey walked up to the shadows, his blood-red eyes shone with terror. 

"Sir, I'm afraid our mission…"

"What about it?" a raspy voice snapped.

"I'm afraid…that it failed sir…"

"I don't have time for failure!" the voice said angrily "I want victory! I want to see red not only in the eyes of you and me but on every pokemon on this island!"

"But sir…"

"No _buts_!" As the Mankey shut the door behind him, a boy walked out of the shadows. His skin was pure white while black streaks ran down his face from the bottom of his eyes which were also surrounded by black. But in all of that, his eyes too were blood red.

"Moonlight will die…" he rasped "Moonlight…will die."

* * *

"Come _on_!" the girl called from the other side. 

"If you think I'm going to walk across that monster…you're the idiot!" May called back looking down at the wrecked up log that crossed a ravine almost a thousand feet below.

"Why do we even have to go this way when…"

"It's too dangerous over there, you need to be over here!" the girl interrupted May.

"Dangerous?" Drew asked, he was on the other side.

"Yah, dangerous. That's what I said." The girl answered.

"Like…how?" Drew asked.

"Let's just say unless your friend wants to be poke-chow, she better get her butt over here!" the girl cried. May definitely heard that.

"AAHHH!" she shrieked as she ran across the log, and didn't stop either.

Drew smiled "Is that _really_ true?" he asked.

"Duh." The girl answered as she followed May. Drew gulped.


	4. Yue and Absol

**A/N:** The only thing new is what I added after Yue said good night. So if you've already read this chapter...you might want to start from there.

* * *

Chapter 4 

"I'm _starving_! When can we get something to eat?" May asked.

"As soon as we get to my place," the girl answered.

"Don't mind May, she's always hungry," Drew added dully.

"I am not!" May huffed, but Drew ignored her; the girl didn't.

"Do you two always fight?" she asked hotly.

"Duh." May and Drew answered in unison.

"What have I gotten myself in to?" the girl cried.

"A whole lot of trouble…" Drew muttered under his breathe.

* * *

Where was she? It wasn't like her to be late. Moonlight was starting to get angry. How could she be late? She knew the dangers of the border…all too well. 

Moonlight called for her pupil, no answer. Moonlight took a deep breathe; she was usually a very patient being…until they came.

She was just getting anxious. If anything happened, her pupil would be blamed, and if she was blamed…something she didn't deserve, it would be un-fair treatment. Moonlight despised un-fair treatment.

* * *

"So…do you have a family?" May asked curiously. The girl didn't answer. 

"Do ya?" May asked again.

"It depends…" she stated.

"Depends on what?"

"On how you look at it!" she spat, Drew couldn't take it anymore.

"Look! We were swept here with no choice and don't know anything about where we are! We're wet, tired, hungry, and being treated like idiots! We are not idiots, and you need to straighten up!" He cried angrily.

The girl was silent for a while, her steely-blue eyes looked un-decided. Finally, she shut her eyes and took a deep breathe. When she opened them they weren't sharp and annoyed, but soft and understanding.

"Look…a lot of things have been happening lately. I don't know who to trust, and I'm scared. I always have to be on guard. Always learning to get through obstacles when I find them the first time. It's a hard life, and the worst is, I don't have any blood family or friends to share my fears with. I'm sorry, ok?"

May and Drew let this sink in a while, then May was the first to speak.

"I'm May, and this is Drew…consider us your first friends."

* * *

When Moonlight was about to get bored she noticed something in the distance, a closer look told her it was her. 

"Finally…" she muttered. Now here came the hard part, acting.

* * *

"I'm back!" Yue, as May and Drew had learned her name was, called. At first, the two coordinators had no idea who she was talking to…then the saw it. 

An bright white blur whooshed down the hill in front of them.

"Absol." Drew said sadly, he missed his own Absol. He hoped it was ok.

"This is my…partner…" Yue said.

"Hi there," May said, the Absol stared at her and didn't make a sound.

"Come on," Yue said flatly as she walked up the hill, when May and Drew got to the top the saw a house, it was small, but looked 'cute' as May called it.

Yue opened the door and walked in, Absol followed. Drew sat on the yellow couch, May sat next to him.

"Here we are. Now, I believe you were…hungry?" Yue finished her sentence, but it didn't matter. Drew had fallen asleep on the couch, and May had as well, but she had fallen to the side when she did so and had her head on his shoulder.

Yue laughed "Night."

--------------------------------

May's eyes slowly opened as the sun's rays lit up the wood floor. For some reason, her head was resting on something.

"Oh, it's just Drew…" May said groggily "OH MY GOD! IT'S DREW!" she shrieked as she realized what she had just said. She jumped off the couch so hard that she lost her balance and hit the floor.

"Uh, good morning to you too?" Drew said. He had woken up after May had gotten off of him; he had no idea why she was so freaked out.

"I suggest you get up, May, and get something to eat." May and Drew looked for Yue, but all they saw was Absol.

"She must have called us from the kitchen…" May suggested as she got up and ran around the corner. Drew shrugged and walked behind her.

Absol smirked.

-----------------------------

"This is pretty good, Yue! What is it?" May asked through mouthfuls.

"Goldeen guts." Yue answered; May spit out her food onto her plate.

"Gross!" she sputtered. Yue giggled.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" she cried.

"Heh…heh…" May pretended to laugh, sheepishly. Drew rolled his eyes.

"I would like to know why a girl at the age of 12…"

"I am 13." Yue interrupted.

"Ok…13, is out here on an abandoned island with nobody else around…"

"Besides Absol." Yue corrected.

"Sure…besides Absol!" Drew finally finished.

"It's a terribly long story, don't get her into it…" a voice complained.

"Why are you talking in first person?" May asked Yue.

"Huh? I…oh, I felt like it." Yue answered. Drew cocked an eye brown, still unsure his question had been answered.

"So…how about we go into the living room?" Yue asked.

"Don't get any ideas," the voice said to Yue as May and Drew left the room.

"Too late for that," Yue answered "I'm telling them the whole thing."

Absol gave Yue's back an exasperated look as she too, left.

"When does she ever listen?"


	5. The Horror of Truth

**A/N:** No I do not own pokemon or the name Yue. Yes, actually, I do own the name of the next important character and Violet's creatures…amazing, no? Another thing...Yue's story...sad but true.

* * *

Chapter 5 

"Ok, listen you two…You were kind of swept here without knowing…"

"Any darn thing about this stupid island or who the heck you are not to mention…"

"Drew! Be polite!" May shouted "You interrupted her!"

"Sorry…" Drew grumbled.

"Like I was saying!" Yue cut in "I need to tell you the truth…I don't know if you can handle it though…"

"Tell us or else," Drew said flatly.

"Well…ok, you asked for it…" No sooner had Yue said those words than she became nothing but an outline. Rainbow colors filled in the blank space.

"What the…?" May and Drew gaped.

Yue began to change size…

"This is impossible!" May yelled.

…then form…

"I don't…won't believe this!" Drew cried.

"I think you need to…because I saw it too!" May said, freaking out.

What stood before them was none other than…

"Ditto…" Yue grumbled.

----------------------------------

"What was THAT!" Drew asked, his eyes wide.

"That was me…this is what I chose to be…" Yue said sheepishly, she was now, err, human again.

"I'm a Ditto, it's true…" She added.

"That was cool!" May cried "What else can you be?" Drew rolled his eyes.

"How 'bout…Beautifly!" May suggested, Beautifly fluttered before them.

"Flygon!" May suggested again, Flygon appeared where Beautifly had disappeared.

"Whoa…" Drew whispered. The Flygon quickly disappeared and Yue stood before them again,

"This is serious!" she cried.

"Ok, ok…we were just getting used to it…"

"Still are…" Drew interrupted May.

"You have an interrupting proble….."

"LET ME GET ON WITH THIS I HATE THIS STORY AND UNLESS YOU STOP ARGUING, I'LL NEVER BE FINISHED WITH IT BY NIGHTFALL!" Yue screamed.

May and Drew sat in the sofa obediently.

"That's better…" came the un-named voice.

Yue sat in a chair and Absol sat next to her, for some reason…it looked annoyed.

"Let me start with Violet…" Yue began.

* * *

"My trainer (yes May I am a ditto. I know you forgot, calm down) was a young girl, her name was Violet. I think her mother named her for her eyes…they were a deep purple. She had soft, long, black hair that was always down and parted in the middle. She almost always wore a white t-shirt with a purple jumper and white tennis shoes. 

She did not just own me, but my brother Tok (No Drew, I have no idea where she gets these names). We were, of course, both ditto.

Now, Violet was a very imaginative little girl, she was also an artist. (Good combination, no?). She would sketch the creatures she created in her mind. After a while, Tok started watching her…He practiced and soon enough he could transform into the creatures without even a glance at the paper.

So, of course, I wanted to know how as well. It took me a bit longer, but I got the hang of it. When we showed Violet our newly-found talent, she started to make human characters. Heroes, Villains, and in between.

She made two very specific characters…Yue and Tok (Yes May, she named them after us…can I get on with this story, please?). Yue is who you see now…Tok was a bit different.

For one, he was a boy. He had the same rusty hair, and the original characters had bright green eyes…but as a ditto, I as well as Tok could not change the light blue eyes we possessed.

For her ninth birthday, we planned to make a show of our talent…but first you must know of the lab.

A few months before, a science lab was built nearby Violet's house. Nobody knew what they were doing…but apparently the scientists had created something…horrible.

In the middle of our act, I was a creature called a zarg (I'll show you later May!). It was Tok's turn. He was to turn into a…demon is the best word for him.

Goshna was the name (I already told you, Drew, I have now idea where Violet got these names!) He wore all black…to match his hair. His skin was ghostly white and black streaks brimmed his eyes and continued down his cheeks…he had red eyes. As you may have already guessed…he was the worst of Violet's villains.

Tok successfully transformed into Goshna. Violet, in her chair, laughed and giggled as she did with the other characters. She was having the best time of her life…sadly…it wouldn't last longer.

At that second, a dark-like smoke appeared, I think I was the only one that saw it…as it disappeared where my brother stood. His smile disappeared.

'That was really cool, Tok!' Violet cried as she ran up to him…she loved the character, Goshna…but everything changed that day…Violet enjoyed her last birthday…Nobody else did.

Tok…attacked her.


	6. Proof at the Ravine

**A/N:** I know I don't title the chapters on the page…but they are named in the index…trust the index young ones. TrUsT tHe InDeX! (I hope my mind control is working on you)

* * *

Chapter 6 

May hugged Yue…she was sobbing. She couldn't go on with the story, not now. It had taken a lot to even get out her brother's betrayal.

"It's ok Yue…I'm here for you, Drew's here for you…Absol's here for you…please don't cry." May soothed.

"I c-can't!" Yue sobbed "I'm t-t-trying! But I c-can't!"

"This sorrow over Tok has been going on for years…let her cry, she has been holding back."

Drew whipped his head around just in-time to see Absol staring at the three of them, and then look away as if it had no clue to the voice.

"Yue…Absol is talking, telepathically, isn't it?" Drew asked. Yue looked up, her eyes were puffy. She did not answer.

"I'll be the one to answer that." Absol walked up the center of the three children.

"Absol is my type. Moonlight is what they call me. For many years I have walked this island….protecting every pok'emon is thy job. None other walks this land with the word Absol in thy language but old Slowking who speaks of human; And Yue who speaks…of all."

* * *

"Since Yue can not finish the story, I will." Moonlight said sadly "Although, understand, I hate it very much." May and Drew nodded. 

"Yue…you may leave if you wish." Moonlight whispered.

Yue didn't budge.

--------------------------------

"After…it happened. Yue was thought to be dead. To both her once-was-brother, and what was left of Violet's family. Violet was also thought to be dead…but for the girl, it was the sad truth.

But Yue, like any, wanted to save her brother from whatever had possessed him. So she silently followed. Although there were a few close calls, she remained hidden in the shadows.

Every day she watched as more and more pok'emon were possessed. And every night she wept for those lost fighting the creatures off.

Finally, she watched as the, now solid, things stole a small boat. Yet it was large enough for all of them to fit. She was forced to follow from the sky. The winds changed…again and again she had to risk being seen so that she could transform to a pok'emon, or creature, that could with-stand the weather.

Finally…the group of terrors landed on this island…Sadly, they claimed it as their home.

Ever since a war had waged between those who are possessed, and those who fight the possession. As the role I had claimed for myself many years ago, I have tried to make the island safe as possible. I was honored when the pok'emon claimed me leader.

But a legend has been roaming this land since forever ago…a legend that this would happen. And that light, with help from newcomers and the greatest force of all, would defeat the Red Eyed Evil.

So, you see…May and Drew…You have been expected since the beginning…of time."

--------------------------------

"Whoa…" May said.

Their chat was quickly interrupted by a loud, bellow.

"Not now!" Yue cried "Not only when they learned of …not even the whole story!"

"We must go…" Moonlight said, she sounded infuriated. She and Yue ran for the door, May and Drew followed.

"What was that, Yue?" May asked as her feet hit the ground.

"The Evil…as we call it…has entered our half of the island! Tauros guard the ravine, the border, but they are only there to tell us when it happens…no sense in loosing anybody in an un-fair fight!" May gulped.

"So what the hell are we doing!? Running to scare them off!?" Drew cried.

"Moonlight and I are the only ones that scare them! And, we usually end up _fighting_ them off!" Yue answered.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? WE COULD GET KILLED!" Drew yelled.

"Are you kidding? This has been going on for years! They only cross the border when they are eager and do not have orders to. Most of the ones who dare cross, make the mistake of being in a pok'emon's body so that we can get a clear shot!" Yue laughed.

Moonlight was near the ravine…at a halt. When Yue, May, and Drew caught up to her they realized they had made a mistake.

Two, huge, and mad-looking Scyther stood before them. They didn't look like eager pok'emon ready for battle. Their eyes were blood red and they looked, not at Moonlight or Yue, but at May and Drew.

"Charge…" came an eerie voice from one of them. The other ran for Moonlight. Moonlight pounced and Yue ran up to help her.

"Now for you…" the Scyther said.

"Run." Was all that came out of Drew's mouth. May ran, followed by Drew. The Scyther gave chase. As they ran through the tangle of leaves and vines Drew tripped.

"Drew!" May shrieked.

**Moonlight and Yue**

Moonlight gave Scyther one, last chomp on the leg and sent him packing.

"What a wimp, right May….May?" Yue asked. Moonlight whipped around to see that they were indeed alone.

"The other Scyther!" Moonlight cried. The two ran to the forest, following the footsteps of May, Drew, and the Scyther.

**May and Drew**

May stood, in horror. Screaming Drew's name as the Scyther crept slowly, closer, and closer.

Yue and Moonlight became visible…but when the got there, Scyther charged. Its blade-like arm aimed straight for Drew.

It all happened quickly. Drew shut his eyes, getting ready for the worst, but instead…he was shoved into a tree.

He almost lost consciousness, but one word woke him quickly.

"MAY!" Yue shrieked.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! I can NOT get my computer to connect to FanFiction! Sorry guys...It'll take some time to get the next chapter to the other computer so I can upload it. But since I feel so sorry for you, I'll give away some information.**

** First of all, the title is "I Have You". (are you curious yet?)**

**Second of all, May is...well...not dead. (now you're scared...right?)**

**Third is...oh, that's all. (hehe, I'm evil)  
**

**  
**


	7. I Have You

Chapter 7

Drew's eyes shot open, though he wished he hadn't looked. If the wind hadn't been knocked out of him, he would have cried May's name along with Yue.

May was lying in front of him…exactly where he had been only two seconds ago. She was scrunched in a ball and clutching her side. Drew couldn't see her face.

Drew had been sitting at the base of the tree so long; he hadn't noticed he could breathe. But once he did, he crawled over to May.

"May, May!" Drew whispered. May groaned, Drew hoped, in acknowledgement. Drew pulled her closer to him so that she was in his arms. She was shaking. Tears ran down her cheeks, he guessed, in pain.

"May?" he asked softly. May opened her eyes and looked at him. There was a long pause, finally she smiled.

"Yes?" she asked, even softer. Drew was relieved…and furious.

"**What on this pokemon-covered earth made you think it was ok to jump in front of a Scyther's blade!?**" He asked (although it was more a shouted question).

May was silent.

"Answer me." He said, trying to calm down.

"Because if I hadn't…you'd be dead." She said sadly. Drew was shocked, he hadn't expected that to come out of May's mouth.

"Drew…" she continued "It is true that we are lost on this island, and it is true that we do not have our pokemon…but we haven't lost everything; at least, not me." Drew looked at her with a blank stare. He didn't get it, so May went on.

"I…have…you." She whispered. Before Drew could respond, Yue lost control:

"I'll kill him!" she cried "I'll rip him to shreds before he leaves the border!" The scyther stared at the girl in surprise, she lunged for him but something pulled her back.

"Let him go…" Moonlight said softly. The scyther ran for his life, he almost tripped, and was gone as quickly as he had come.

"Why did you do that!?" Yue asked angrily.

"Don't give me that tone or you won't be learning anything about transforming into even a rock!" Moonlight hissed. Yue immediately faltered.

"Yue!" Drew called. Both Moonlight and Yue looked around, Drew was still holding May…Yue and Moonlight could tell from where they were that she didn't look very good. Yue ran over to the two.

"Is she alright-no, that's a stupid question. How bad is she?" Yue asked, horrified. Drew didn't answer, neither did May.

"I'll check if there's any more…things. Yue, I want an Arcanine to get both Drew and May over to the house, right now!" Moonlight ordered.

"Um…there aren't any Arcanine on…"

"You! I want _you_ to get them there! Think, Yue, think!" Moonlight said crossly.

"Oh…right." Yue answered, rather sheepishly. Yue was replaced with a dog-like pokemon.

"Rar!" she said. (**A/N: **I use "Rar" a lot for dog pokemon…don't I?)

"You better be sorry…" Moonlight whispered as she helped Drew get May onto Yue's back. Drew climbed up next.

"Ra…" said Yue.

"I will be careful…it's you I worry about." Moonlight answered.

* * *

Drew was starting to feel nauseous, everything around him was blurred. May's mumbling didn't help either, it only made him panic more. She hadn't said a word to him this whole trip. Just her mumbling, he guessed it was because she wasn't conscious.

"Drew…" she mumbled. Drew looked down at her (a little too quickly…now he felt worse) and was surprised to see she was still asleep.

"Drew…" she said again.

"Ok…this is starting to freak me out." Drew said to himself, not even Yue heard him.

Yue set May down on a bed, she then pulled the covers over her. May was still out cold, but Yue had used Maganium's unique ability to heal hours ago. Moonlight had returned not long ago, and she told them to move her from the couch.

"Do you think she'll be ok, Yue?" Drew asked. Yue saw the worry on his face, she smiled.

"Of coarse…oh! I almost forgot, these are for you."

"Huh?" Drew asked, confused.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, this was a bit short...but at least May's ok...right? Heh, heh...why are you looking at me like that? No, no! I'm innocent! Spare me! Spare me! ...Oh, you know already? Right, I knew that! 


	8. Ups and Downs

Chapter 8

"Ok…what are those?" Drew asked. Yue held out two…whatever's…they were both on their own golden chains.

"Those aren't…"

"Amulets? Yes." Yue interrupted.

"Do you have to interrupt everybody? Or is that just your style?" Drew asked.

"Yes and yes." Yue answered simply.

"Fine. Well, what are those for?" Drew asked, pointing at the amulets.

"Moonlight says that together, with the help of these and the strongest force of all, Light can escape and save us from the Red Eyed Evil." Yue answered.

"So…it's magic-crap?"

"No, it's a legendary-"

"It's magic-crap." Drew said with finality.

"Whatever. I have one too…see?" Yue pulled out another amulet from under her blouse.

"Ok." Drew said.

"And one of these is May's, while the other is-"

"No." Drew said.

"What?"

"I am NOT wearing a necklace."

"It's not a-"

"Fine."

"Great. Here you go…"

"No, fine as in…I AM NOT WEARING MAGIC-CRAP!"

Yue sighed. "Drew, Drew, Drew…You are stubborn. If you won't listen to me, then maybe you will listen to Moonlight. And she's harsh."

Drew looked from Yue, to the amulet, to May, to the door and back to the amulet. He then took it from Yue's hand and marched out of the room.

Yue giggled "Works every time." She said.

* * *

May slowly opened her eyes, her vision was blurred but cleared quickly to show that she was in Yue's room. Yue had shown her this room the day before...or was it two days before? May had no idea. May drowsily climbed out of the bed and walked through the door and down the hall.

"Ok, so...tell me again. What happened?" May heard Drew's voice from the living room.

"I followed them all the way here and...May!" Yue jumped out of her seat and ran over to her friend.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, where've ya been?" Drew asked mockingly.

"Sleeping...?" May guessed.

"Children..." Moonlight grumbled frum her spot on the couch.

"Ok, so what'd I miss?" May asked.

"You mean besides brains, sanity, and my personal favorite...DEATH!" Drew answered, a bit angrily.

"What's your problem?" May asked with equal anger "I saved your arrogant life! Doesn't that count for _something_? Or maybe you're too busy being a jerk, as usual, to care!"

"Shut it, May!" Drew cried

"No! Maybe you should, Drew!"

"Why should I?"

"Because we'd all love it if you did!"

"And vice-verse, _May_!"

"Well you know, Drew, maybe if you listened to me sometimes you'd learn something!"

"Yah? Like what!?"

"Maybe you'd learn, for one, you really are a jerk, two, you need to encourage your newer pokemon like...hmmm...ABSOL, and three that if you stopped pushing people away you'd have a lot more friends!" May seethed.

Drew stared at her...he'd hoped she'd forgotten about the second Grande Festival...no such luck. May turned around and marched out the door.

"May? May!" Yue called and ran after her. Drew was stared after her, and didn't budge.

"Drew?" Moonlight asked "What about Absol?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." Drew mumbled, May had hit him harder than she'd meant to. Drew missed all of his pokemon, and no matter how much he hated to admit it, he needed May right now. Not just as a rival but as his friend too. Drew collapsed in the couch next to Moonlight.

"I think it's time you two met Slowking..." Moonlight said.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG! I finally got it up!!!! yeah me!!!! This summer, my goal is to FINISH this fic! but that might be hard around the end of July and all of August...see I've got an exchange student comin', and then I'm going to see family in Las Vegas...hmmm...I better get a move on! Sorry 'bout the Writer's block...well techinicaly it was "My-computer-was-being-stupid Block" but...heh heh...Sorry anyways... 


	9. To Have a Friend

Chapter 9

The sunset filtered the sky with an orangey-pink color; The ocean seemed more puple, than blue. May stood on the shore, she looked down at the sandy beach and spotted a pebble next to her shoe. She bent down and picked it up, it was smooth and cold on her fingers. She then threw it out in the ocean. It made a splash that caused some Wingull to fly up into the air.

"I wonder if those belong to this island, or are just unfortunate enough to be passing over…" May wondered aloud.

"No, only two of them, the one on the right lives near me…" Yue said as she pushed a fern out of her path and walked up beside her.

May sighed "how long was I out?"

"A few hours…enough to terrorize Drew." Yue answered.

"What?" May asked, stunned.

"Well, yah. You were torturing him!" Yue giggled "especially when you'd mumble somthin' in your sleep! He'd jump five feet in the air!"

"Oh…" May looked down at her feet.

"You're lucky, you know?" Yue continued "To have a friend like him." May stared in disbelief at the girl…pokemon…friend, that was a simple word for Yue.

"What are you talking about?!" May cried "He teases me, insults me, hmph! I've caught him ignoring me more than once! You call that lucky?"

"He also freaks out when you're hurt." Yue said calmly.

"Name two more reasons I'm lucky and you'll win!" May said.

"He gives you help on contests as I've heard." Yue said.

"Well…yah…"

"And he's honest with you."

"Uh…sure, but"

"He has saved your life…"

"Give me one time he's done that!" May spat.

"Ok, let's see, You're last contest in Kanto…"

"That wasn't for my life that was for my dignity…"

"On Mirage Island from Team Rocket…"

"Uggh! Where do you get this stuff!"

"What else do you think Drew and I were gonna do while you were sleeping the day away, listen to one of Moonlight's 50-year-old stories????" Yue joked.

May sighed "fine, let's get back…"

"You said it, hey, pick up that shell would ya? I'll make you somethin' nice with it…" Yue called as she walked back through the ferns that led to the forest. May looked down to where Yue had pointed. A pink shell lay by her foot, a crack ran down the middle in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Cool!" May said to herself as she picked it up and ran after Yue.

* * *

**A/N:** That was mostly a Yue and May chapter, but kind of a realization for May that Drew was ok. Sorry if it was a bit short for ya… Review Please, hey I don't ask this much but….you know how it goes. 


	10. Tensions Rise

**A/N:** Oh boy! I'm back on my old updating routine! More characters in this chapter, and yes...I DO own the name of one of them. Two more twists are added to the story...one of them may be even more shocking than Yue's...but I'll stop gabbing and let you read...Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 10 

May sat in one chair, while Yue sat in another. Drew was pouring himself a glass of water. Yue had come back from the beach successful in her search for May. Apparently, she was making some kind of…something (she hadn't told them) for May with a shell.

"Ok, almost done…May hold out your arm," Yue instructed.

"All right!" May cried cheerfully as she stuck out her hand, Drew rolled his eyes.

"Ok…and there! May, you officially have a bracelet!" Yue announced. Drew craned his neck to see it.

"Whoa…that only took you 30 minutes to make?" he asked.

"Yah, I've had practice." Yue answered. The band was a sea green leather that connected like a belt, the shell was attached sideways "so the crack won't get bigger" Yue had explained. She had used fishing line to tie it on and glue to secure it.

"Wow! Thanks Yue," May said as she stared at her wrist.

"You never know," Moonlight said from the archway that led to the hallway "that may just come to be useful."

* * *

"Are we there yet?!" May exclaimed from behind.

"No! But don't you love the fresh air?" Yue called back.

"Not if it's six-in-the-morning fresh air…" May grumbled. She fell to her knees and cried in a dramatic tone "I can't take it anymore! You'll have to go on without me! Save yourselves!"

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen!" May looked up to see that Drew was standing over her.

"Save yourself, Drew!" she cried in the same dramatic tone. Drew grabbed her by her wrist that was not wearing her bracelet and hoisted her up to her feet, he then shoved her forward and the four kept on walking, the two coordinators bickering in the back.

"So…where _are_ we going anyway?" May asked.

"To see Slowking." Moonlight answered.

"Slowking????" May asked.

"He's a pokemon too, the alternated evolution for Slowbro…Solidad was thinking of having a Slowking, but decided against it. They're great in contests just as any other psychic pokemon would be….of coarse, _you_ wouldn't know that, May." Drew answered.

"Oh…I knew that." May answered.

"So why are we going to see Slowking?" Drew asked.

"Because, he's an old friend of Moonlight's. Not to mention, his roommate."

"Roommate?" May asked, but Yue said no more.

"You'll be happy to know, we're here now." Moonlight said. May collapsed again, Drew rolled his eyes.

"Ahh! Moonlight, Yue, and…friends? Nice to see you." Slowking said in a bored tone, but he had a smile on his face.

"Slowking, I hope you're well." Moonlight said.

"Yes, yes…come in." Slowking said as he gestured to the opening of a cave. Moonlight walked in followed by Yue, and after a glance at the two coordinators, Slowking followed into the depths.

"Well, come on Drew…we don't have all-" Drew stopped May from continuing to follow the other two.

"What is it?" May asked.

"May, do you wanna stay here." May was shocked "Of coarse I do!" she answered.

"Even after what we've already gone through here?" he asked.

"Well…yah."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh…yes, I'm sure."

"Ok, just wondering…" Drew said as he followed the others into the cave. May stood there for a bit…was Drew, _scared_?

* * *

"There they are, sit down, sit down…where you can." Slowking said to Drew and May.

"Spoof!" he called as soon as all four of his guests had taken a seat "Oh, where is that boy? SPOOF!"

"Coming!" a voice called, and out of the shadows appeared a…

"Ghost!!!!!!!!!" May screamed.


	11. Crossing The Borders

Chapter 11

"Ghost!!" May shrieked again.

"May! May, calm down!" Yue cried.

"**Ghost**!!!!" May shrieked once more.

"May! Spoof is on our side!" Yue cried.

"Spoof???" May asked "_That's _Spoof???"

"Yes!" Yue answered.

"More Tea?" Slowking asked Moonlight.

"Thank you," Moonlight answered.

"I knew this was a bad idea…" Spoof mumbled.

"The ghost can talk!?" May screemed. Drew plugged his ears.

"May! Stop the screaming and listen to Yue PLEASE! If you don't, my ears are gonna be ringing all day…and maybe longer!" Drew said.

"Here's your tea…what are they blabbing about now?" Slowking asked Moonlight.

"Children things…" Moonlight answered dully while taking the tea from Slowking.

"Shall I stop the chaos? Or leave them be?" Slowking asked.

"You should probably stop it, but it is entertaining." Moonlight sighed.

"Hmm…yes, quite. But they should probably stop…" Slowking said. He cleared his throat and bellowed: "QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

May stopped screaming, Drew unplugged his ears, Yue and Spoof sighed with relief.

"Now that May and Drew have met Spoof and Spoof has met May and Drew, it's time to explain things…in more detail," Slowking started calmly "Moonlight? Yue? How much did you tell them?"

"So, you left off at the part about the red-eyed creatures taking the island as they're home…no?" Slowking asked; Moonlight nodded.

"Alright…that explains why May was scared of Spoof…and still is." He concluded at the sight of May glancing wearily at the ghost floating not far off from where she was sitting. She scooted closer to Drew who gave her a "don't-be-such-a-baby" look.

"So, here's where Spoof comes in…" Slowking started.

------------------------------------------

"When the Evil came to the island, Yue found Moonlight and me to warn us about them. The other pokemon didn't believe her, and it wasn't until they started to be possessed that they trusted her.

But, the Evil started breading…and although most of the second genoration were just as evil…some knew what they were doing was wrong. These good-hearted creatures met up one night and discussed what to do; they decided to send one of themselves to tell us that they were our allies.

"And…that was Spoof?" May asked.

"Not quite…" Moonlight answered

"It was Spoof's mother." Slowking finished.

"What happened to her?" Drew asked.

"We don't know." Yue answered.

"She disappeared a few nights after Spoof was born. She learned she was going to have him after she got here." Slowking said.

"And I've been living with Slowking ever since!" Spoof exclaimed. May sat back at her original spot, feeling a bit safer.

"But there is one thing that we noticed." Yue said quietly "The second generation of the Evil can't possess as quickly as the first, when they possess, their victim falls unconscious for a while."

"Well, lovely tale." Drew said in a fake-cheery voice, May looked at him suspiciously.

"Drew…?"

"But terribly sorry we have to be going now, if you need us…don't." Drew then walked out the cave and out of sight.

"It's final." May said to herself "Drew's scared."

* * *

Drew sat under one of the thousands of trees that made up the forest. He couldn't take it anymore. May had almost DIED here! How could they still expect them to help? 

Drew felt around in his pocket and took out the thing Yue had given him. May had received hers last night. Drew narrowed his eyes at it.

"Magic crap…" he mumbled, putting it back in his pocket.

"Drew!" he heard May call, he stood up and walked farther away. He needed to be alone right now, he didn't even notice a frightened looking Caterpie watching him from a tree.

------------------------------------------

"Drew!" May called again.

"May, stop!" May turned around to see Yue and Spoof "May, don't you recognize this place?" Yue continued.

"No…" May said.

"This isn't in our territory! This is in the Evil's terri-" before Yue could finish, a large crash and something between a scream and a hiss came from nearby.

"May! Do you have Drew with you!" Yue cried.

"No!"

"Well, he's here! A Caterpie told me that he saw both of you come this way!"

"We have to get him!" May screeched.

"It's too dangerous!" Spoof argued "We'll all get killed…or worse."

"Spoof, get back to Slowking, we can't let them learn about you, May come with me." Yue said. She ran towards the sound and May followed.

"Good luck…" Spoof said as he disappeared.

* * *

**A/N:** ok, this is probably what i should've done last time. I DO NOT KILL MY CHARACTERS (permanently...) SO DO NOT THINK THAT DREW HAS DIED, I BEG OF U DO NOT THINK DREW HAS DIED (permanently...) so if this has helped u any...it probably hasn't. so...anyways...Happy Reading, if ur not freaked out by now...muahahahaha, i told u im strange...U WERE WARNED. 


	12. Smoke, Smog, and Fog

**A/N:** Ok, I have a confession to make...I got stuck. REALLY stuck...I spent all summer going over and over in my head the possibilities for this chapter. They were all gonna end the same way...but they were all really good. I know this one's short...sadly, another short chapter...but I need to get on with this fic, 'cause I'm already comin' up with ideas for the sequel!!!! YES! THE SEQUEL! IT TORTURES ME TO BE SOOOOO FAR AHEAD OF WHAT I'VE ALREADY WRITTEN!!! But...oh well...happy reading.

* * *

Chapter 12

Yue was leading May towards the sound when she stopped, May nearly ran right into her.

"Yue!" she rasped "What are you trying to do? Get us killed?"

"N-No…" Yue stammered.

"Then why stop so abruptly?"

"L-Look…"

May looked over Yue's shoulder and gasped. They had found Drew, he was half conscious on the ground. But he wasn't alone. Looking down at him was a creature that looked a lot like Spoof. But Spoof had gone home…that was not Spoof, and May knew it.

"DREW!" May screamed. The creature heard her and spun around. When it saw the two girls it let out a cry that sounded like a mix between a screech and a bellow. May screamed as it darted towards Yue.

"Smoke!" Yue gasped in anger.

"What?" May asked, but Yue had already transformed into a very angry Gastly. The creature clawed at her (**A/N:** I forgot to tell you…the Red Eyed Evil have hands and a mouth.) and Yue bit back. Soon, they were a blur of red, blue, and purple.

May wouldn't have moved if she hadn't heard the crunching of a dead leaf (**A/N:** It's always some kind of noise, isn't it????). She spun around to see Drew staring back at her.

Drew was the first to look away; he was slowly creeping to the cover of the bushes. May followed. She was scared for her friend, but she and Drew had to get to a safe place. She didn't take her eyes off of Yue and the creature until she got to the bushes.

"Are you ok?" May asked Drew. Drew nodded, still too shocked to speak.

"Why did you leave?" May asked angrily "And why come HERE?"

"I d-didn't know w-where I was g-going…" Drew stammered.

"Well now you do!" May answered.

"I'm sor—" Drew started, but was interrupted by a shriek of pain. May and Drew both looked up in time to see Yue falling to the ground—back in her normal form. The creature hissed at her as she glared back. May noticed she had tooth marks on her arms and legs, and a cut on her leg.

"Ouch…" May whispered, her fear growing by the second. The creature started in on Yue, whose expression turned from anger to fear.

"No!" May yelled. The creature turned to see May and Drew. Then something caught its eye—May's medallion. The creature screeched and disappeared.

May thought she heard Drew mumble something about cowardly monsters, but didn't ask. Drew shook his head, and still in a bit of shock, walked over to Yue; May followed.

"Are you ok, Yue?" May asked.

"Huh?" Yue asked, and then looked down at her arms and legs. She cursed under her breathe and transformed. May watched as she replaced herself with…herself?

"I get it." Drew said "You can make it so you don't have injuries. That's cool…"

"Thanks." Yue answered "Moonlight taught me."

"Moonlight?" May asked.

"Yeah. She knew a ditto a long time ago, so she knows lots of tricks. Right now, I'm working on transforming into items, so far I've nailed 'rock' but trees are hard…."

May exchanged a glance with Drew "that's…cool," she said.

"Anyways…Drew, you're in big trouble!" Yue snapped. May giggled, he must be in trouble. She hadn't heard that tone from Yue since they had met her! Drew, on the other hand, didn't seem in the mood for a laugh.

"We should probably head back…" he mumbled.

May nodded "Yeah."

"Hey, are you feeling ok?" Yue asked Drew.

"Huh? Oh…uh…yeah," he answered—Yue wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure?" she asked "You've been staring at the ground ever since you two came out of the bushes." Drew shook his head, as if to clear it.

"I'm sure."

* * *

"I TOLD YOU, I'M FINE!" Drew shouted for the billionth time. Yue _still_ didn't seem convinced.

"But you've been acting weird." May took a deep breathe, hoping Drew would drop the subject instead of saying he was fine—again—and let them get on with their lives. To her relief, he did.

May sighed "glad that's—"

"I agree with Yue, you do seem a bit odd, Drew." Moonlight said.

"—over," May finished disappointedly.

"NOT YOU TOO!?" Drew shouted at the Absol.

"Uggh…" May moaned. She got up from her place in the chair and grabbed Drew by the arm. She then dragged him from the room so that he and the two pokemon (**A/N:** Remember? Yue IS a pokemon) would be separated.

"Thanks…" Drew mumbled and walked into Yue's room. He stood there, looking at the wooden floor for a while.

"I'll be right back," May said "I gotta ask Yue something."

"'K." What all Drew said.

May walked down the hall and into the living room where Yue and Moonlight were talking.

"Hey Yue, what was that thing back at the clearing? Was it a Red Eyed Evil?"

"Yeah…" Yue hesitated, and then went on "his name is Smoke. He's one of three triplets: Smoke, Smog, and Fog. Smoke's the worst, he's Tok's partner…not as high rank as leader…but close enough. Smog—his brother—is almost as bad as Smoke…And Fog, well, she was on our side…but we don't know what happened to her. Disappeared about the time Spoof's mother came here."

"What _was_ Spoof's mother's name?" May asked.

"Cloud, I believe…right Moonlight?" Yue asked. Moonlight nodded.

"Then why was Smoke trying to attack Drew?" May asked.

"Well for one, he was on their territory," Yue said.

"Ah." May commented. She turned back to the hall and went back to Yue's bedroom.

"Drew? What are you…" May froze. Drew was on the floor, unconscious.

"What the…?" May started. Drew slowly opened his eyes. May screamed.

They were blood red.


	13. The Flicker of Green

**A/N:** Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!!!! School's been killing me, KILLING me!!!!! and i barely have time to even _read_ fics, let alone update them...I wrote a bit more than usual this time (still short but longer than usual for me) and I've added some more characters--I'll explain what's going on in the next chapter or two with them--And yes, The story's about halfway over! wah! but, not to worry, 'cause...wait for it, wait for it..._**I'M MAKIN' A SEQUAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ Anyways...now that that's over, Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 13 

"May?" Yue called, she had heard her scream. Silence.

"What happened?" Moonlight asked worriedly.

"I don't know…May? MAY!" Yue got up and ran down the hall. She grabbed the side of the doorway to her room to stop herself.

"May, what the—" Yue stopped. May was backed in the corner, Drew stood in front of her, when he turned an angry expression covered his face. When Yue's blue eyes met his red ones, her knees buckled.

"No…NO!" Drew whipped back around to May and lunged. May screamed once more as Drew hit the opposite wall, he was outlined in blue. Moonlight tossed him again, this time letting go of her psychic hold on him.

Drew hit the ceiling hard and just as he was about to land on the wood floor, was caught by Moonlight's Psychic and set down gently.

"May, come here," Moonlight said "you're not safe over there." May slowly walked over behind Moonlight as Drew struggled to get up.

"You're in no pain. Get up, Smoke." Moonlight ordered sharply. Drew gave her a death look as he sat up.

"Fine." He hissed "what do you want?" May could have sworn she saw a ring of green in Drew's now-red eyes, but she blinked and it was gone.

"I should ask you that question. You want _something_; don't take me for a fool. Now spill." Moonlight growled.

A smirk appeared on Drew's face. This was not Drew, May thought, he never put her in fear. And yet, green flickered once more in his cold eyes.

"And why would I ever mistake you for a fool, Moonlight? You've clearly proved yourself to be worth something. Although_ what_ your worth, I'm not sure of."

"Shut it." Moonlight snapped. "What would you want with Drew?"

"Oh…something." He reached for Drew's pocket. Yue squeaked and a smile curled around his face.

"Funny, I came here to take another random pokemon from you. Instead I got this." And he pulled a gold chain from the pocket, Moolight's eyes widened and he placed the chain back into the pocket. The flicker of green did not leave.

"Now, tell me. How can one use this," he gestured toward the amulet in his pocket "without him," he gestured to himself.

"Smoke…" Yue growled, recovering from her shock.

"Now, that I have surrendered my plans. I do believe I shall be going." Drew hissed as he got to his feet.

"Wait just one moment!" Yue cried. "You haven't told us _anything_!"

"Yes I did. Think harder, if that's possible." Drew sneered.

"SMOKE!" Yue lunged for him and was pulled back by Moonlight.

"Let him go…" she started.

"NO! I WILL NEVER LOSE ANOTHER FRIEND TO _THEM! _NEVER!" Tears started to build up in Yue's eyes "not like Tok…" she whispered so only Moonlight and May could here her.

"Yue, we can not do anything more. Let him go." Moonlight whispered.

And with that Drew walked toward the door, he gave May an intimidating look. May looked straight at the green and, for a moment, a look of fear flashed across Drew's face. And then, it was gone. Along with the flicker of green. Drew continued on, and Moonlight, watching every move he made, followed him.

"I'll walk him to the border." She said to only the minds of Yue and May.

Somehow, May knew something. He was not gone. Drew was trapped. Drew was Smoke's captive. And somehow, she would NOT lose him.

* * *

A young Mankey stumbled through the door. Shakily, he walked toward the voices. His blood red eyes shone with fear. 

"…nobody's seen him for weeks. I know you must be worried too, but—"

"No buts! Smog, Smoke must be found as soon as…" the second voice trailed away as the speakers noticed the Mankey.

"What do _you_ want?" the second voice asked.

"Sir, Smoke is back…I think…" Mankey started.

"_Think_? Or_know_? We don't have time for '_think_'!" Smog hissed as he floated from the shadows "I want to know if my brother is back_ now_!"

"YES! YES SIR! SMOKE HAS RETURNED! SIR!" the Mankey stuttered.

"Good, send him in." Smog and the Mankey turned to see a boy. His skin was ghostly white, black outlined his red eyes, and his messy black hair matched his black outfit perfectly.

"Yes, Tok." Mankey whimpered.

* * *

May stared at the clock—9:47 P.M.—and for the billionth time, wished Drew was back. She looked over at his empty bed. Yue's home had a guest bedroom—she had modeled the house exactly as her older house had been, before the Red Eyed Evil—where the two coordinators had slept…but now… 

"Oh Drew…" May whimpered as she drifted into sleep.

* * *

The Mankey ran out of the shadowy room and slammed the door, just as a little Espeon trotted up. 

"Geez, uh…" she looked at his eyes "…Horro. Don't scare me like that."

"Oh, sorry Vesper…It's just…ya know…"

"Yeah, I do…" she gave him a sympathetic look.

"Come on…meeting's today and I barely got out of _that_ one!" Horro said.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Triah would've killed me!" Vesper exclaimed as she rushed ahead of her friend.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vesper slowed her pace a bit, so Horro could catch up, and the two walked on.

"Vesper!" They turned to see Vesper's mother, Whisper, run up to them. As soon as she got a glance of Horro's eyes she added "…and Horro, of course."

"Ma, what is it?" Vesper asked, giving her mother an impatient sigh as she kneaded the ground with her paws.

"I need to speak with you two…news from…" Whisper turned her head to see that the coast was clear before continuing. "…Moonlight."

Horro's jaw dropped, and Vesper's violet eyes met her mother's red ones.

"Smoke's got Drew, and the medallion." Whisper said.


	14. Our History Brought Us Here

A/N: Ok, if u didn't read my Fic Updates on my profile...which u most likely haven't, o well...u won't know that i said I AM VERY, EXTREMELY, FULL-HEARTEDLY SORRY! I meant to update about a week ago...but then I read over the chapter and thought "ok, this is crap. nobody's going to understand anything that is going on. put in more detail and add some more character backgrounds so ur readers and u will all be on the same page!" (sorry for the pun...lol). so here i am, a Thanksgiving Day Weekend and a week later, giving u the long-waited Chapter 14. By the way...notice how much LONGER it is than my regular chapters? That's my "IM SO, SO, SO SORRY! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER NEXT TIME" present to u all. and if u can't notice how much longer it is...it's longer i SWEAR!!! so..anyways...Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 14 

"You did well Smoke, as usual." Tok sneered. He could never truly sound _pleased_, but Smoke could tell his mood had lifted.

"Thank you, Tok. You know I would do anything for you." Smoke said. True, he was a bit of a suck up; but that's what it took to earn respect around Tok.

"You are excused…I must think what we are to do about the collapse in the canyon…this does seem mystifying." Tok said, talking more to himself than to Smoke. Smoke bowed Drew's head and walked out of the room—pleased with his work.

* * *

Darkness. He didn't dare open his eyes. He didn't want to see what that thing was making him do…never again. 

—_Flashback—_

"_I'll be right back, ok?" May said and, before Drew could answer, he was alone. Ever since they'd left the clearing, he'd felt strange. Not sick, but not well either. He felt…weak. But why? Was he simply tired? Or…was there something wrong with him?_

_Then…it had happened. At first, Drew thought that his foot was simply falling asleep. He shook it to get the blood moving…but it didn't help. Then, the numb sensation started to crawl up his legs. Drew looked down in panic, why couldn't he move his feet?! The numbness kept crawling up his torso. It appeared at his fingertips and crawled up his hands to his wrist. It was as though he was loosing control over his whole body…piece by piece._

"_May!" he tried to call but his mouth wouldn't move. Drew felt himself collapse. The next thing he knew he heard a scream…May's scream. His eyes shot open and horror overcame him. He could see what he was doing…but he wasn't the one doing it. May tried to run away, but he smacked her. She went scooting across the floor, she sat up and crawled to the corner, May looked about to cry……_

_And then everything that followed had been pure torture. Drew watched as Moonlight slammed him up and down…listened as she growled at him…he had learned that he had been taken by Smoke…took all of Yue's angry looks…and felt her burning gaze as she escorted him out of the territory; but he had witnessed one other thing…May had been the only one in the room who had made eye contact with him…not Smoke…him. Moonlight and Yue had never truly made direct eye contact with him …but May had seen through the eyes Smoke was using…to him…she knew he wasn't gone._

_As soon as he was over the border…as soon as Moonlight's footsteps had died away…as soon as the Tauros guarding the border had given its last warning bellow…Drew had shut his eyes. Darkness had surrounded him…he would __not__ open his eyes again…no, never again._

—_End of Flashback —_

* * *

11:05 PM 

May looked away from her watch. She'd been lying in this bed for hours. The pillow she was using was stained from her tears and her eyes stung. She guessed they were puffy by now. They screamed for her eyelids to cover them but May couldn't do it. Every time she did she saw red eyes…with just a little bit of green…

Tears started to come again…May shook her head. No, enough crying…her eyes couldn't handle it anymore…neither could her heart.

11:08 PM

Why hadn't Yue or Moonlight seen the flicker of green? Had she been hallucinating? Was it all just a dream? No…Drew had been there. He was there…but how? The Scyther hadn't had any color but red in their eyes! And no other possessed pokemon had had any other color in their eyes gut red…according to Yue.

So why had she been the only one to see it? Why couldn't Moonlight or Yue see Drew?

"_One to love…one to heal…" _ The words echoed in May's head. As soon as Moonlight had returned, the three had gone to Slowking and Spoof. When Moonlight had told the two what had happened to Drew, Spoof's eyes had grown so wide, May wondered if they were going to explode.

That was when Slowking had told them of his discovery. He had been working for some time on decoding a stone tablet that Spoof and Yue had found. It had three gems: Red, Green, and Blue. An indentation at the top looked as if all three were connected to create a flower-shape.

He had finished decoding that day.

11:13 PM

"_There shall be three…One to love…one to heal…one to protect. And when the Evil gains expected victory…light shall shine. It shall shine on the leaf that does not burn…to teach one that does not know. At the very end of the Evil's legacy…the one to love shall heal…the one to heal shall love…and the one to protect shall be protected…"_

11:20 PM

Slowking had stopped there; Yue, Spoof, and May were dismissed. They suspected that that was not the only thing on the tablet…for it was a long while before Moonlight appeared at the cave entrance. She was deep in thought.

"Spoof…you are to stay with us tonight…Slowking has a job tonight and he may not return until tomorrow." She had said. She said nothing of what Slowking had told her…not even to Yue, who was as close to Moonlight as her own daughter.

11:25 PM

That afternoon, Spoof and May had watched as Yue trained with Moonlight. May found it amazing how easily she could forget that Yue was actually a pokemon.

"Ow!" Yue had cried as she replaced the Shieldon she had been only seconds before (**A/N:** I'm using Sinnoh Pokemon! Yeah me!). She rubbed her forehead where a shield-like plate had once been. Defense wasn't Yue's best talent when it came to pokemon battles…

"A pokemon complaining about pain in a battle…sad." Moonlight had taunted her, trying to get her back in a battling mood. But Yue was done for the day. None of them were happy…and this wasn't helping.

"How can I sit here and battle you after I just lost another friend to those creeps, huh?" She burst. Moonlight sighed.

"I was wondering how long it would be before you would snap…sorry Yue."

11:40 PM

May looked up from her watch…again…had it already been 40 minutes?? Apparently it had, her watch never lied.

"He's not gone. I'm convinced of that. But, if he's not gone, why can't I stop crying?" May asked herself. Through all her success of keeping the tears in, one flaw happened just then. A single tear rolled down her cheek. And May could cry no more.

* * *

"…pen….eye….me…." a voice said, so soft Drew couldn't make out what it was saying. 

No. He would not open his eyes. He would hide in this darkness forever if he had too.

"…Drew…danger…open….me…." the voice said once more.

Maybe, he could. Curiosity was getting the best of him. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find…nothing. Perplexed, Drew looked back to where he had watched all that had happened. Still nothing. This was weird…what had happened to his vision? Did that scum damage his eyes while he was hiding!?

A loud 'POP', and then…

"AHH!" Drew cried as a very bright light appeared in his face.

"What the…?" Drew stopped, it was a Mew, a golden Mew. But how? Mew were extinct. And, how did this one get in his mind???

"Sorry, you wouldn't open your eyes…" Mew said.

"You…talk? What's going on!" the shock now dissolving, Drew felt just confusion. Confusion had become his primary emotion these days….well….except for….

"Well, to answer your first question, I speak with telepathy…much like Moonlight. I can use telepathy because it is my role to speak with you…help you. Because, Drew, I am the light." The Mew interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?" Now Drew was completely confused.

"The light in your amulet," Mew stated "I am not light per-say, but a soul from long ago…" sadness clouded the Mew's eyes as it spoke.

"Now I _really_ don't understand…" Drew mumbled. Mew smiled. "So," Drew continued. "You're trying to tell me…that _you're _the light. But you're actually a soul, trapped in the amulet, that's in my mind because Smoke, the one we were keeping the amulet from,_has_ my amulet?"

Mew thought about what Drew had said and, after a long pause, nodded.

"Then it's official." Drew stated.

"What's official?" Mew asked, bewildered.

"I HATE THIS PLACE!"

* * *

"_WHAT!?_" Triah exclaimed. The Dotrio was listening closely to Whisper as she told her about Smoke and Drew. Triah was not, however, a Red Eyed Evil. Along with Vesper, and some others, she had been a part of an experiment—which had failed miserably. 

The idea in the experiment was that six male and six female Red Eyed Evil were forced to possess a pokemon and breed using that pokemon, breeding the Evil into physical forms. Two Dotrio (Triah's parents), two Furret, two Ninetails, two Flygon, two Dragonair, and an Umbreon and Espeon (Whisper) were used…not one gave birth to an Evil.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So the Red Eyed Evil were left with six pokemon who, instead of inheriting Red Eyed Evil status, were born with _immunity_ to the Evil. To the Red Eyed Evil, they were useless…but to Whisper—who was the only rebel in the 12 Evil who were used—they were precious.

Whisper raised the six—Vesper, Triah, Slink (the Sentret), Star (the Dratini), Dragonfly (the, now, Vibrava), and Flame (the Vulpix)—and now all six were members of the group of rebels along with Whisper.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Horro…was another case. Horro had been born pre-maturely. He hadn't been developed enough when he was born to have the ability to _fully_ possess a pokemon. In a way, this was a good thing; he could escape his friend, Mankey's, body easily. The whole time Horro took control, Mankey could watch what was happening from behind his eyes. Nobody knew this except for the other rebels, and Moonlight.

* * *

"Long ago, my sister had a vision that with the help of you and May and the most powerful force…the Red Eyed Evil would be destroyed by light—without a trace." 

Drew raised an eyebrow, "what about Spoof?"

"Spoof's destiny has its own path; we will speak of that later." Mew said firmly, and continued. "My sister could also tell—by her vision—that "the light" meant a soul. She was going to trap herself in the amulet…it was whole then…but I was stubborn and wanted to go with her."

"Where is she then?" Drew asked. Mew took a deep breath and continued.

"As we were using our psychic power to put ourselves in, a rock slide started. I tried to warn her…but my sister was too deep in thought to notice…a rock hit her in the head…that was the last I saw of her. I was sucked into the amulet before I could do anything else. The rock slide is also what broke the amulet into thirds, once I was trapped in it."

"Oh…Mew, I…" It was just like Yue's story. The Red Eyed Evil had caused so much pain…so much sorrow. Sorrow…May. May's words rang out in Drew's head. They stung worse than they had when she'd said them.

"_I have you…"_


	15. Nothing is Hopeless

**A/N:** Ok, please don't be mad. I'm already mad at myself and I'm not sure if your anger will be helpful...School on top of other commitments I have made have been very distracting lately...and I finally got time to finish this chapter. I know it's not very long...sorry...but I'll try harder to update quicker. So, on with REE

No, one of my other commitments is not running pokemon. I do not own pokemon, end of story.

* * *

Chapter 15

Horro looked left, then right. Nobody ever went near the border unless there was to be an attack on the pokemon who lived on the other side…but with what he was doing, you could never be too careful.

"Nobody's here…It's ok now…" Horro whispered to himself. He blinked a couple of times and his eyes turned from a deep red, to a bright orange. Violet smoke rose from the little mankey until a full ghost-like creature appeared. The mankey blinked a few times and looked up at the ghost.

"Thanks, Horro. It was starting to get a bit boring in there…" Mankey said.

"Well I wasn't exactly enjoying myself…Tok scares me!" Horro cried.

"Hush! Do you two really want to alert all the Red Eyed Evil within 20 miles of the ravine?!" Horro and Mankey jumped at Yue's voice. Sure enough, a young girl appeared out of the undergrowth—her messy red hair stood out in the moonlight.

"Yue! We saw Smoke today…how's the girl?" Mankey asked. Yue's eyes shot down to her feet.

"She's coping…" Yue finally said.

"What will happen now?" Horro asked.

"What do you think?" Mankey asked, exasperated. "We keep on fighting, that's what!"

"But…Drew…" Horro started.

"No, he's right." Yue whispered. "Moonlight and I talked about it…we will find a way. Speaking of which, you wanted to see me?"

Both Horro and Mankey exchanged looks. Finally, Mankey spoke.

"Yes, we did. There's been a project going on in the canyons." Yue stared at him and he continued.

"We've been searching for the remains of the Mew territory. So far we've found a few tablets. But none of us can make out what they say…only a few pokemon can read Mew writing…"

"Like Slowking," Yue added "he's not in danger is he?"

"No." Horro cut in.

"Good…go on." Yue said, relieved.

"There have been many rockslides lately…and a couple of disappearances…Tok and Smoke are going to check it out tomorrow. It would be a perfect time to…"

"Spy?" Yue guessed.

"…or attack." Horro said. Yue looked confused; "Why attack?" she asked.

"The tablets have the same markings as those Slowking showed Mankey…about the Red Eyed Evil. They could be an addition to the prophecy. We can't let Tok interpret them. May might be in even graver danger." Horro explained.

Yue's eyes widened. "Ok," she said "tomorrow…we will attack if possible…thank you."

The figure of a Riolu—one of the swiftest of pokemon—took Yue's place, she bowed to her friends, and with a quick smile she disappeared into the undergrowth.

* * *

May blinked as bright light shown through the peep hole she had made. She and Yue were hiding in a bush, watching a variety of possessed pokemon digging near the edge of the canyon lands. Moonlight and Spoof hid in the undergrowth next to them.

"There's Drew." Yue whispered. May had already seen him, she had to remind herself it was Smoke every time he kicked a working pokemon that had wondered too close to him.

"But where's Tok?" Spoof rasped from the left.

"You have to be patient, young one." Moonlight said. May envied Moonlight, she could control who heard her and who didn't because she used telepathy. Because of this, she didn't have to whisper like the rest of them.

"Where do they keep the tablets?" May asked.

"Most likely on that boulder that resembles a table." Moonlight answered.

"Oh." May said. She turned her gaze and her heart plummeted. "I found Tok…" she added. Sure enough, Yue's brother walked over to Drew and spoke to him. Drew nodded and the two walked over to a Sandslash that was barking orders at a couple of Trapinch who had been working on a rock pile.

The four spies could hear every word:

"How many have disappeared, Haze?" Tok asked.

"We're up to eight and counting!" the apparently angry Sandslash growled. His red eyes glinted.

"Counting?" Drew asked. May winced as she heard Smoke's voice.

"Yes! If those two don't get their act together, they're going to get themselves killed! Just now I caught them hiding in a rock pile! Talented diggers, they are, but one day they'll pick a rock pile that'll collapse on 'em right then and there!" Haze screeched.

"Hmm…they're young. They should wise up sooner or later." Drew said thoughtfully.

"Well I hope so!" Haze answered.

"I've heard there have been an increasing number of rock slides lately. What's going on with that?" Tok asked.

"I'm not sure. Nobody knows what—or who—has been causing 'em…either that or nobody will tell me." Haze answered, at bit calmer than before.

"Nobody's been severely hurt…have they?" Drew asked.

"No…" Haze seemed surprised by this question.

"Smoke…why would you…" But Drew interrupted the Sandslash.

"Do you question me, Haze?" he spat.

"No…no sir."

"Good. Leave it that way." Drew said.

"And what of these tablets…" Tok asked, getting back on topic.

"Nobody here knows how to read 'em…but they seem to be Mew writing…" Haze said. Tok picked one up and examined it.

"This seems similar to that amulet…" he said to Smoke who immediately walked over to Tok too take a look. Tok handed him the tablet and picked up another.

"When he sets that tablet down, we jump…" Moonlight surprised May who had been so transfixed on Drew and Tok, she hadn't realized Yue and Moonlight were speaking.

"May, you and Spoof stay here." Yue said and May nodded. Drew set down the tablet and Moonlight pounced. He let out a shriek of surprise as the Absol pinned him. Instantly a second Absol—Yue—landed on Tok who took the form of a Mightyenna and before May knew it, the two Ditto were a blur of teeth and claws.

"The girl is here!" Drew spat "_he_ saw her!" May whimpered as Drew threw off Moonlight and looked straight at her. For a moment his eyes flashed green. But the moment was gone and Moonlight jumped at him. All around, the miners watched from hiding places as Drew hauled the screeching Moonlight at the rock wall. She stood and shook herself, baring her teeth.

"Cowards…" Spoof whispered. May gave him a puzzled look. "The miners are trained only to dig. They're scared to fight." Spoof explained. May nodded and returned her gaze to Drew as Moonlight rammed him into the rock wall.

"Smoke!" she growled angrily.

"Why do you keep fighting?" Smoke asked her. "We have the boy. It is hopeless."

"NOTHING IS HOPELESS!" Moonlight cried. A large rumbling came and the two looked up. Yue and Tok even stopped fighting.

"Rock slide!" someone screamed.


	16. THIS IS WAR!

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long, guys. I know the chapter's short, but I felt bad about leaving such a big cliffie last time and wanted to get this up. So, here ya go! Chapter 16 is up, and Valentine's Day is just around the bend, hopefully I can write a fic in time for that . I'll get working on Chapter 17 and see what I can do about V. Day. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: **I know I leave a lot of cliffies...but I'm not so cruel as to take May and Drew off the show right when things start heating up!!!! (In case that doesn't explain anything...I DO NOT OWN POKEMON)

* * *

Chapter 16

"_Rock Slide!"_

The Mightyena broke away from a snarling Yue and before May's eyes, a shocked Tok replaced it. Yue jumped to her feet but froze as Moonlight had. The rock slide was coming, straight towards Drew. Worse, whether it was Smoke or Drew, he was frozen as well.

"Drew!" May cried. Her voice was like a crack of lightning next to the thunderous roar of the rock slide. Nobody moved, not one Red Eyed Evil, not one pokemon. Then, Moonlight sprang, as soon as she reached Drew she rammed into him. Drew was knocked just far enough to be safe of the tumbling rocks. He lay very still—still in shock.

"No…" May heard Spoof whisper. As she looked at him, she could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes. Yue stood horror stricken—still in the shape of an Absol—and as May's breathe caught, Moonlight disappeared in the sea of boulders. She was only to be replaced by a rock pile when the dust cleared.

As the sounds of the rock slide quieted, nobody moved. Moonlight couldn't be _dead_…could she? Could it have really been that quick? And then, Tok seemed to realize what had just happened. A smirk crawled on his face; he turned to all the Red Eyed Evil and cried:

"The great Moonlight IS DEAD!" Cheers from all around the clearing echoed off the canyon walls. And as Tok bathed in his victory, Drew stared at where Moonlight had been. A voice echoed in his head more clearly than any of the Evil's cheers.

"_As we were using our psychic power to put ourselves in, a rock slide started. I tried to warn her…but my sister was too deep in thought to notice…a rock hit her in the head…that was the last I saw of her. I was sucked into the amulet before I could do anything else. The rock slide is also what broke the amulet into thirds, once I was trapped in it."_

"It's happened again." He whispered, just as May's gaze traveled to her rival. Suddenly a bit of green appeared in the center of his eyes and, ever so slowly, grew until they were no longer red. Drew blinked and looked up until his emerald eyes met hers.

"May?" he said softly, more asking himself than May. May forgot she was supposed to be hiding and ran to him. Just as she reached him, though, she couldn't say anything for it would have been drowned out by Yue.

"YOU SAD EXCUSE FOR A POKEMON!" Before Tok could act, Yue replaced her Absol form and she pushed him to the ground, her hands gripping his neck as she held him down.

"You killed my brother, you killed my trainer, and now you've killed the only sense of family I had left! You don't deserve any punishment but death! And, as the Mew said, you WILL die!"

"You…" Tok said "…but, you're DEAD!"

"Never! I followed you here, I watched you take over, I fought off your _friends_ and now I stood and watched as you killed Moonlight! I will never die with you alive! I will watch as the light destroys you! I will cheer once you have passed! I will even celebrate of your death!" Yue cried, she was never this angry, and through her newly discovered anger she continued…

"You're not Tok; you'll never be my brother! You are a ghost, a ghost of the Gengar I once knew! I've let that memory slide by because I was once your friend! But the scientists went too far! Your mind had been twisted, as well as your heart! Gengar, for that is your name; you will never be the same again! For this, I have no choice but to watch you die!"

Everyone stared; May was lost for words. As far as May or Drew knew Moonlight and Yue hadn't known how the Red Eyed Evil had come to be. It was possible that Yue had mentioned her friendship with a group of Gastly and their evolved forms, but she'd never gone into such detail. If anything, she'd only mentioned it once or twice. Tok sneered.

"So, you knew all along? You knew it was us, did you?" He asked.

"How could I not, Gengar." Yue seethed.

"You thought there was a chance you could save me, didn't you Yue? You are a fool, but worse…you still loved that girl! After all her uncle and his little science-geek friends had done to us, you and your brother still stuck with your masters! Of course I killed her! She was happy the ghost pokemon left the meadow! You know she feared us! Violet was a coward!" Gengar shot back.

"Don't you DARE say that! Violet died at heart the day her uncle announced was to do to you!" Yue cried.

"NEVER! IF SHE TRULY MOURNED FOR US, WHY DIDN'T SHE FREE US BEFORE HE STARTED EXPIEREMENTING?" Gengar roared.

"BECAUSE SHE COULDN'T! THERE WASN'T ENOUGH TIME!" Yue shrieked.

"YOU LIE!" Gengar kicked Yue off of him. Before May could do anything, she felt Drew grip her hand tightly.

"Drew, what the—" but he wasn't looking at her, his eyes were shut tightly as if he was in pain.

"Drew, what's wrong?" May asked franticly, panic flooded through her.

"I…I can't…" Drew's eyes opened wide and May saw the red starting to grow. Drew was losing control.

"Don't give in, Drew! Just, don't give in!" May cried. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Boulders went flying from the rock pile, Red Eyed Evil screamed from every direction as they all ran to escape the flying rocks. What it revealed was a dome-like shield that surrounded a, very much alive, Moonlight.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Gengar screeched (**A/N:** Sorry to interrupt…I'm just gonna call Tok "Gengar" from now on, but he still looks like Tok. Got it? Ok, on with the story).

"You underestimate me." Moonlight seethed, her eyes shone white and the tablets disappeared. Gengar shrieked in anger as Yue disappeared as well.

"May, go." Drew whispered. May looked back to him, there was barely any green left in his eyes.

"No…I'm not leaving you." May said. Moonlight turned her head to May.

"May…I…" but Smoke finally took over. Just as he was about to grab May, she felt herself being teleported away. Gengar screeched in anger once more, and Moonlight disappeared as well.

From the bushes, Spoof watched as the confusion in the canyon quieted. He watched Gengar walk over to Smoke.

"Smoke, can you get up?" he barked. Smoke sat up slowly and tried to stand.

"Yes, but walking is another story." He spat.

"I'll help you back." Gengar said, and then he turned to the rest of the Evil. Spoof listened in horror as Gengar cried angrily:

"THIS IS WAR!"


	17. The First Strike

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update. The end is near :( for this story. But the next chapter will be up sooner than u will ever believe. I swear it.

* * *

Chapter 17

_A boy lay on his stomach at the top of the hill. His hair was the color of rust, and his eyes were as blue as the sky. Two girls were running up the hill to meet him. The first had the same colored hair as the boy, as well as the same eyes, and the second had deep violet hair and indigo eyes instead._

"_Come on, Violet, you've _got _to see this!" the first girl called as she reached the boy._

"_I'm coming! Wait up, Yue!" Violet called back._

"_Look, guys, you can see the Town from here."_

"_Are you serious, Tok?" _

"_Yeah, Violet, he's right, come see!"_

"_Wow! You CAN see the Town from here!" Violet exclaimed as she reached the top of the hill. The small town below looked as though it were only a small doll set. The sun was just setting on the horizon. Lamp posts all over the small town started to shine, and as the sun sank even lower the windows of all the houses lit up brighter and brighter. _

"_It's so pretty!" Violet whispered in a dream-like voice. The small girl turned from her spot on the hill and looked at the landscape behind the three friends._

"_What's up, Violet? Don't you want to watch the sun set?" Tok asked "It's your favorite time of day."_

"_Nothing's wrong, Tok. It's just…" she paused and sat down, now all three were sitting as the sun sank behind them. "It's just that, I like it better when the sun shines on what really matters in this world."_

"_And…what's that?" Yue asked._

"_Where your friends are," Violet whispered. Yue and Tok followed her gaze. The land that now lay in front of them was probably the most beautiful. A forest surrounded the clearing which was centered by a lake. The lake was fed by a waterfall. Then the water from the lake leaked down a small ravine that led further on into the woods. It was the perfect place for any pokemon, and any person. _

"_Where your friends are? But I thought that was your home." Tok said._

"_Exactly," Violet answered "And this place is home, Tok. This place will always be home."_

_And just as Violet finished, the sun behind them disappeared as the night sky took over. It was as if it were saying: "Case Closed"._

* * *

May woke with a start. She sat up and looked around, she was on the couch. That meant it wasn't all a dream. Her shoulders slumped as she remembered the past day's events. Moonlight had not said a word as to where she'd sent the tablets to anyone and wouldn't answer questions. May got up and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen where Yue was eating breakfast.

"What's that?" May asked.

"Custap Berry, want one?" Yue asked, gesturing to the bowl of orange and red fruits in the middle of the table "I just picked them this morning."

"Sure, how long have you been up?" May asked.

"For a few hours. I couldn't sleep…" Yue gazed off as if deep in thought. May thought best not to ask. Although, she had a sneaking suspicion that some dream had been involved, she kept to herself as she took a bite of the Custap. She sat down next to her friend and looked around. Finally, May broke the silence.

"How did you get a house all the way out here?" she asked. A devilish smile appeared on Yue's face.

"Well, you get a flock of Pidgey and have them pick up a house you like—no matter who is inside—then you have them fly it here. We take care of the inhabitants of the house very brutally so they'll keep quiet about the island and—"

"What!?" May cried. As she did so, the Custap Berry flew out of her grasp and—falling back down—nearly hit May in the head.

"Calm down, I'm only joking!" Yue cried, laughing.

"What ever…" May grumbled as she picked up the fruit "but _seriously_, how do you get a house out here?"

"I don't know if I remember…" Yue said mockingly, pretending to think deeply. May sighed with exasperation.

"You're hopeless." She said.

"No I'm not. In the words of Moonlight: _Nothing is hopeless_." Yue answered, she quoted Moonlight in a rather sarcastic tone.

"Do not sass what is true, Yue. One day it shall get you into trouble." Yue jumped as Moonlight walked into the room. She glanced at the table and, to the girls' astonishment, the pile of tablets from the day before appeared right before their eyes.

"NOW WHY COULDN'T YOU DO THAT YESTERDAY!?" May asked angrily. But Moonlight was already gone.

"She looked tired. She must have gotten up really early and taken these to Slowking." Yue said.

"I don't care!" May cried "Why has she left us in the dark?"

"Come on, May…don't be angry with her. Moonlight does things only if need be."

"Fine!" May cried angrily. She looked at the pile and found a piece of paper with the translation written on it. "Just read it." May said, calming down a bit.

"Ok, ok, I'm reading, I'm reading." Yue said as she picked up the paper. She looked at it and read:

"…_light shall brighten the dimmed, but the dark shall take the place of the dimmed…There cannot be light without dark…"_ Yue looked up at May who was glaring.

"Is that it?" May asked hotly. Yue could only nod.

"That isn't fair! All of that and she still won't tell us anything!" May cried while slamming her fist on the table.

"May…" Yue started, but May kept yelling.

"I'm tired of this! I'm tired of not knowing the whole truth! I'm tired of this island! I'm sick of red eyes! I'm sick of danger! And most of all, I…I…" tears started to run down May's cheeks. Yue brought her into the living room and sat her down on the couch. She hugged May and let her cry.

"May," Yue finally said "This is about Drew, isn't it?" As an answer, May sobbed even harder. Nobody spoke after that, Yue just let May cry.

* * *

"How is he doing?" Gengar asked.

"Better." A Chansey replied "He needs more rest. He should be up by tomorrow."

"Good." Gengar replied "I need his service now more than ever." Chansey nodded.

"You." Gengar barked at Horro "Get Smog."

"Yessir!" Horro cried as he rushed out of the room.

"And you." Gengar turned to the pokemon behind him "You know what to do."

"Of coarse, Tok, of coarse." And the pokemon was gone.

* * *

"Still have that shell bracelet?" Yue asked as she transformed into a very mossy boulder. The transformation would have been brilliant, if it weren't for the fact that the moss still had eyes.

"Yes. By the way, they're still there." May said. She could have sworn she heard the rock growl as Yue replaced it.

"I almost have it! The moss is the problem!"

"Maybe you should take a break," May suggested "you know, calm down a bit. You may do better after that."

"Oh, fine." Yue said. She flopped down next to May who smiled.

"You don't sound so sure about that."

"Well…I'm thick headed."

"That's for sure." May answered, snickering as Yue glared.

"What? You are. You even said it!" May laughed.

"Oh, shut up." Yue grunted, but she smiled all the same.

"Hey, what's that?" May asked. She pointed and Yue followed her finger. It looked like a white dot, but as it got closer the two realized that it was a Mankey. A very terrified Mankey.

"Yue!" It cried "Yue! Help!"

"What the—" Yue started, and then they saw them. May gasped in horror. As the Mankey ran down the hill, four other pokemon followed suit. Two were Mightyenna, one was a Scyther, and the last was a Houndoom. A closer look showed May and Yue that each one had red eyes, all but the Mankey.

"They know!" Mankey shrieked "Yue, they took him! They know! Help!"

"Yue, what is he—" but Yue wasn't listening to May. She bolted, then a Riolu replaced her and Yue's speed doubled. May watched as Mankey passed the Riolu. Suddenly the four chasers rammed into the shield that Riolu created.

"Protect…" May whispered. The Red Eyed Evil were all on the ground. Then, a Mightyenna pounced un-expectantly. Yue was pinned.

"Rio!" she cried. Then, another Mightyenna replaced the Riolu and the two—Evil and not—were rolling on the ground. The Mankey kept running until it reached May.

"I'm sorry." Was all the pokemon said before jumping into the nearest tree. May, bewildered, looked back. She froze. Yue hadn't seen that the Scyther was up as well. There it stood, watching her.

"Uh…" May didn't know what to do.

"Don't move," The Mankey whispered "it's only waiting for you to run." The Scyther grinned. Realization came over May.

"You…I know you."

"I won't miss _this _time, child. This time, you _are_ my target." The Scyther hissed. It was the same one that had attacked May and Drew. Her own words ran through May's mind.

"_I have you."_

Scyther seemed to read her mind. "You're alone now. Who's here to protect you? Her?"

May looked over at Yue. She stood panting, the Mightyenna and Houndoom all ready to pounce. She had changed into a Luxio since May had last looked.

"She's too busy for you. But I'm not." Scyther cried and it leapt at May. Screaming, she dodged out of the way. Scyther's blade ran through the tree that the Mankey was holding onto. As Scyther wrenched it out, the Mankey lost his balance and tumbled down between the two.

"Out of my way, coward!" Scyther screeched. Mankey soon realized were he was. He turned to look at May who stood frozen. Then, he turned back to the Scyther and stood.

"No."

"Move!" Scyther cried and lifted its blade to wack the Mankey. Just at the last second, Mankey growled and bit down hard on the swinging blade. Scyther howled in pain and tried to toss Mankey off. This time Mankey's tail went white and Scyther was clubbed by an Iron Tail.

"Gah! Enough of this!' And Scyther whammed Mankey against the tree trunk. Unconscious, he fell to the ground.

"Mankey…" May whispered.

"Hmph. Some hero." Then Scyther turned to May. "Now, as for you…" A cry stopped it from talking. May turned to see Yue fall to the ground. Horrified, she turned back to Scyther.

"As for you," it hissed "come with me."


	18. To Your Misfortune

**A/N: **Ok, for once I have updated two days in a row! Yay! But...this chapter switches between the characters kinda quickly...sorry 'bout that. I had to get all this into one chapter though. I'll start working on Chapter 19 ASAP. Don't you just love Spring Break? I do :D

Anyways, I don't own Pokemon and Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 18

"_Violet?" Yue opened the door. She found her friend crying on her bed._

"_Go away!" Violet sobbed. Yue ignored her and walked over to her bed. She sat down next to the small girl and touched her shoulder. Violet did not protest._

"_It's my fault." She finally squeaked._

"_No, Violet. It's not."_

"_But the only reason he's doing this is because of me!" Violet cried._

"_Oh, Violet!"_

"_Oh, what!?" Violet cried. She sat up and looked at Yue with puffy, red eyes "they're going to die, Yue! They're going to die and it will be all my fault! They didn't do anything, Yue, anything! They don't deserve this!" _

"_Violet…"_

"_No! Don't try to make me feel better, I've ruined everything!"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yue slowly opened her eyes. She was back to her regular form, and sore all over. She groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head. It felt as though she had slept on the ground all night.

"You did." Yue jumped at Moonlight's voice.

"Did I say that out loud?" she asked. The Absol nodded.

"Where's May?" Moonlight asked, this time Yue could hear worry in her voice. The previous day's events came back to her and Yue got up a bit too quickly. As she steadied herself she looked back and forth frantically.

"I-I-I don't know!" Yue cried. Then she saw him, Mankey lay very still under the tree.

"Mankey!" Yue cried and rushed to her friend.

* * *

As soon as they had reached the border, the four who had taken May met up with an Ursarang. The large bear grabbed May and started walking. The others followed a ways, and then the two Mightyenna and the Houndoom all went in a different direction.

"Few are allowed to walk this path, girl." Scyther explained "it is your misfortune that you are one of those few; at least, from your point of view." Then the Scyther laughed and walked on in front of the Ursarang.

"_What do I do?" _ May thought desperately. Just then, she looked down to the ground when her eye caught the bracelet Yue had given her. An idea came to May and she grabbed the bracelet and dropped it on the path. Neither pokemon heard it fall. May smiled, If Yue looked for her, she would definitely find her.

* * *

"Drew?"

Drew didn't want to look at Mew. She hadn't returned for a long time, when he had desperately needed help. Now, of all times, she was here.

"Drew? Please, Drew, look at me."

"NO!" Drew cried.

"I can explain, Drew. Please don't be mad."

"Why now!? Why didn't you come when I needed you!?" Drew cried. This time he felt about to cry.

"Drew, you shouldn't have had to go through that…I'm sorry."

"Sorry? SORRY? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY, SORRY?!" Drew looked up at Mew. Hatred boiled inside of him. Mew looked stung.

"…You don't understand…"

"NO! I DON'T! I NEVER DO, DO I?"

"Drew…"

"GO AWAY! _ NOW!_"

"Drew…I can only come when he's asleep."

"I DON'T CARE WHEN—huh?" Drew stopped, confused.

"I said I can only come when he's asleep. I know your not happy with me, I could tell you were in pain…but Drew I couldn't come to you until Smoke was finally too worn out to stay awake." Mew explained.

"Asleep? Why's he asleep?" Drew asked as his anger started to disappear.

"Because you taking over took a lot out of him; do you know how much energy can be used by just taking control? You yourself couldn't move for a while after he regained control. It wore you both out."

Drew thought for a moment, scared of the answer to his next question. Finally, he asked:

"Then…what happens when someone kicks a Red Eyed Evil _out_? Out for good?" Mew was silent for a bit. Finally, she whispered one word.

"Death."

* * *

Mankey sat on the chair. He had fully recovered, thanks to Moonlight and Yue. He seemed a bit dazed, but all and all, happy to be with his friends.

"Mankey, what happened? Where's Horro?" Moonlight asked. Suddenly, tears started to fall from Mankey's eyes.

"They…they…they took him!" Mankey answered.

"Where? Where did they take him?"

"I don't know…but they found out somehow what he was doing. Then, they separated us…and…and…"

"And?" Moonlight soothed.

"And…they…they used me as bait! I didn't know! I-I'm sorry!" Mankey sobbed.

"Bait?" Yue asked this time, now she was confused "what do you mean, 'bait'?"

"They let me go, and…and told me I had a few seconds head start. So, I ran. Th-then they chased me—the four you tried to fight off. I…I…I didn't know where to go, so I…I ran here and…I'M SORRY!" Mankey sobbed even harder, he was shaking all over. Mankey was younger than most in the rebellion. He had always been very brave, but this was a bit much for him. Yue sat next to him and rubbed his back until he calmed a bit.

"They used you to find May." She whispered. Mankey nodded.

"There…there was another, waiting for them at the border…an Ursarang, I think I didn't get a good look at him as I ran past, and I wasn't thinking about it, until now!" Mankey continued "the Scyther and the pokemon who was waiting are both highly thought of with the Red Eyed Evil, they would have had access to where they keep prisoners…I wish I had put the two together!" Mankey cried.

"It's ok, Mankey. We'll find her." Yue looked back to Moonlight. "Right, Moonlight?"

"Yes. Go get some sleep Mankey. You need it." Moonlight said. Mankey nodded and left.

"Poor thing." Yue whispered as soon as he was out of earshot "I saw him trying to defend May…but that Scyther…"

"I know." Moonlight said. "Now all we need to do is find May."

* * *

May lay curled up on the floor of her cell. It was dark…too dark. It smelled of rotting…something and damp moss. It was cold too. Tears started to roll down May's cheeks as she thought of Drew in this place. Then she stopped.

"I'm tired of crying." May whispered to herself. She sat up and wiped her eyes, then she looked around. There was a cell across the hallway from her. She could barely make out a shape.

"_Evil's prisoner…my friend."_ She thought. "Hello?" The shape moved a bit and May saw a pair of eyes look at her.

"Who are you?" the shape asked, puzzled.

"My name's May. And you?" As soon as her name escaped her mouth, the shape scrambled towards the bars that kept it separated from the hall.

"What are you doing here?" May saw now that the shape was an Espeon, then May saw red eyes. She jumped back, alarmed and the Espeon sighed.

"It's ok, May. I'm with you." May stared and the Espeon continued "I'm Whisper, and I'm a part of the rebellion." May let out a sigh of relief, something about the way Whisper said it comforted her. Yet, she was still weary.

"Can you prove it?" May asked. Whisper smiled.

"You're a bright one. But I'm sorry, I can't. You have every right not to trust me."

"Well…I don't think anyone evil would say that." May said. Whisper laughed.

"No, I guess they wouldn't."

"So…what's going on? Why are you here?" May asked.

"I don't believe _you_ ever answered that question." Whisper said. Worry showed in her eyes.

"Well…I don't really know. They took me, I guess."

"That is not good, no, not good _at all_." Whisper said softly.

"So…why are you here?" May asked. Whisper sighed.

"They discovered Horro wasn't alone. They accused my daughter—Vesper—of rebelling as well. I had to do something, so I told them it was me."

"Horro?" May asked.

"Let me tell you about the rebellion. You're going to need to know names." Whisper started. May listened closely.

* * *

Drew had calmed down a bit; he and Mew hadn't said anything for quite some time. Finally, Mew spoke.

"You know…I did come for another reason." Drew looked up at her.

"What?" He asked.

"You need to learn to have a bit of fun." Mew said. Drew, totally bewildered, did not answer.

"Come on. Don't you think black is a bit dull?" Mew asked "What's your favorite color?"

"Uh…"

"Come on, a color that makes you happy." Mew encouraged.

"Well…" Drew went through all the colors in his head. Finally he thought of one—it made him the happiest.

"Blue, Sapphire Blue." Mew nodded and gestured toward something Drew couldn't see.

"Think of everything black, only as that color." Mew said. Drew didn't know what to think of Mew's words, but did so anyway. All of a sudden, everything went from black to sapphire.

"What the—" Drew stood up in surprise. Mew giggled.

"Now, Drew" she continued "don't you think this place needs a floor? Say…another color that goes so well with this beautiful sapphire blue?" Mew asked happily.

"Uh…Red?" Drew said uncertainly.

"No, no, you have to _know_ there is a red floor! Don't guess!" Mew cried.

"Uh, ok…there's a red floor." Immediately Drew was standing on a red floor, just as he'd imagined it.

"Mew!" Drew cried. Mew was floating in gleeful circles "Mew, Mew what's going on?" Drew asked.

"You wanna know where you are?" Mew asked. Drew nodded.

"The only place in your mind that Smoke wouldn't want—your imagination!" Mew laughed. "You can do almost _anything_!"

"Almost anything?" Drew asked. Mew nodded.

"Hey, are you ok?" Mew asked as Drew started to sway.

"I think…I'm going to…" And Drew fell backward in a dead faint.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Drew…Drew, get up. I don't have much time."

Slowly, Drew opened his eyes. Mew was hovering over him. He sat up and looked at her.

"Drew, listen to me. He's waking up. I have to go." Drew scrambled to his feet.

"Will you be back?" he asked. Mew shook her head "I don't know."

"Don't know?" Drew asked "How do you not know?"

"Drew that does not mean you won't see me. I promise you will see me soon. But for, now, I do not know how."

"What do you—"

"Just listen." Mew interrupted "Remember what I told you. You can do almost anything here…_almost_ anything. Don't overdo it or Smoke will find out and have your hide. Uh…sorry for the pun."

"It's ok…just…" Drew started, but Mew hugged him and was gone. Drew was alone.

"_I have you."_ Whether it was May's words in his head, or his own thoughts about Mew, Drew never knew. Either way, his friend was gone. Once again, it seemed he was alone.

"No." Drew said "I'm not." And then, he took a deep breathe and looked through Smoke's eyes.

"_Good, you're up."_ He heard Tok snap.

"Yes I am, to your misfortune." Drew whispered.


	19. Because I Love You

Chapter 19

A Riolu sniffed the ground. Behind it stood Moonlight, Spoof floated above the two while keeping watch. The Riolu seemed to find something, and ran on a ways. Moonlight and Spoof followed. The Riolu seemed pleased with itself and, in mere seconds, was replaced by Yue.

"They went this way, down that path." Yue whispered.

"I don't like this…" Spoof whimpered "it feels like we're being watched…Yue…I…"

"Go back, Spoof." Moonlight said abruptly "Go home." Spoof and Yue exchanged looks. Moonlight started to growl at the underbrush—they _were_ being watched.

"Uh…good luck," and with that, Spoof was gone.

"Show yourself!" Moonlight cried. The leaves rustled and, to Moonlight and Yue's amazement, a small Espeon stumbled out.

"Vesper!" Yue cried. A small smile appeared on her friend's face.

"Yue, Moonlight, I missed you." Vesper whispered.

"Vesper…what are you doing out here?" Moonlight asked. Vesper gulped.

"That's what I don't like…" She whispered "I…I'm here to…tell you…they're coming."

"What? Who's coming?" Yue asked, puzzled. Vesper gulped again.

"Now that they have May…they don't think you're prepared…the…the entire army…sky, land, ocean…_everyone_…they're coming…" Vesper was shaking. Fear clouded her eyes.

"Where's May, Vesper? We need to find her." Yue said.

"May's with Tok…in the cave…the rebellion is planning on striking there, but we need you…." Vesper answered.

"Wait," Moonlight cut in "what cave?"

"At the end of the path," Vesper turned to look at Moonlight "you know…where they…they…torture."

"What!?" Yue cried. Moonlight nodded.

"Vesper…go to Slowking." Moonlight said "tell him everything, don't waste time." Vesper nodded and was gone. Yue turned to Moonlight.

"Keep going. We are needed now more than ever." Yue nodded.

"When I get my hands on Gengar…oh, he is _so_ dead!!" Yue cried angrily, and Riolu replaced her once more. Side by side, the two pokemon ran—into the underbrush, and down the path.

* * *

"Where's Vesper now?" May asked Whisper. The Espeon's head lowered.

"She escaped…I don't know where. Hopefully she found Moon…" Whisper trailed off as a silhouette appeared in the doorway.

"Smog. Get the girl." May cringed as she recognized Smoke's voice "Oh, and get the traitors as well."

"Stay calm…" May heard Whisper say "don't speak unless you must." May heard a squeaking sound as Whisper's cell opened. A Red Eyed Evil grabbed her by the scruff and floated to May as well. She heard her cell being opened and the creature grabbed her by the collar.

"_Smog…Smoke's brother…"_ May remembered as she and Whisper were dragged out of the hall. May cringed again as Smog handed her to Smoke. She felt Drew's hand grasp her arm. She looked at him and saw that the green had returned to the center of his eyes.

_"Oh Drew..."_

"Go get the other traitor." Smoke spat as he took Whisper from Smog as well. Smog nodded and disappeared into the shadows. Finally, he came back with another Red Eyed Evil. May gasped.

"_Horro…"_ she thought, remembering how Whisper had described the rebel that had the disability of completely possessing another.

"Now, bring him. I've got these two." Smoke barked and he started walking away from the doorway. May stumbled to keep up, Smoke's death grip pulling her along. Whisper's tail dragged on the ground. She gave May an _'I can't believe he's treating me like this_' look and May gave her a sympathetic look.

"Keep up!" Smoke barked at his brother.

"I am, calm down!" Smog answered. May looked back at Drew's eyes. They were hard and cold…all except for…

"What are you looking at, girl?" Smoke snapped. May looked away. Smoke smiled.

"That's what I thought." He snickered. May shivered.

"Good, I was beginning to think you weren't coming." May's head snapped back up as she recognized Gengar's voice. They were in a room…no…a cave. May looked around. A couple of Magneton floated off to the side. Every one of their eyes were red.

"Got 'em Tok." Smoke grunted. May felt herself being forced to the ground. She looked over at Whisper, who was also sprawled on the cave floor.

"…Smoke, you're dead…" Whisper mumbled. Smoke laughed, his laugh sent chills down May's spine.

"Dead? Me? Oh, Whisper. Whisper, Whisper, you're the dead one!" He cackled once more and walked over to Gengar, who stood on a small platform.

"Shake, hold the other two." May gasped as one of the Magnetons created a shield around Whisper and Horro. The two looked over at May with terror in their eyes. Soon May realized the terror was because of what Gengar was about to say next.

"Tremble, grab the girl." May whipped her head around to see that the second Magneton had already grabbed her wrist. May tried to pull away, but just as it had been with Smoke, this pokemon had too strong of a grip.

"Now." Gengar said leisurely. May felt a shock run through her arm, she whimpered and fell to her knees. Gengar laughed.

"That wasn't even full power, girl!" he mused. Another shock, a bit more powerful, ran through May's arm. May looked up at Gengar and Smoke. Gengar had a wicked smile across his face, Smoke did not. Smoke simply watched, May could see that the green was still there. Then, a jolt that hurt ran through May, she screamed. And just then, an explosion sounded.

"What the—" Gengar screeched, where a wall had been seconds before, stood Yue and Moonlight. Behind them was a group of pokemon, they all had red eyes. Yue clutched something in her hand, May realized it was her bracelet.

_"The rebellion..." _May thought in awe.

"I was expecting you…but not in such a dramatic entrance. Good job Yue." Gengar mused.

"GENGAR! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Yue shrieked.

"No, I'm not." Gengar laughed. He turned back to the Magneton and May "again, Tremble. Last time."

May screamed even louder. This jolt hurt worse than the others. As soon as it was over, she felt her wrist being released. May was left on her hands and knees, panting. The pain did not go away.

"Ha! Isn't this fun? Smoke, go get her!" Gengar cried. Smoke walked over to May. She heard him kneel down beside her. May looked up into his eyes…Drew's eyes. There was something there, something different.

"Drew?" May asked, expecting Smoke to sneer or cackle. Neither came. May could see the green grow a bit.

"Drew...please...I know your there..."

Suddenly, Smoke jerked up and backed away from May. He cried out in pain.

"What the—Smoke get a hold of yourself!" Gengar screeched.

"What's going…" Smoke shrieked again. May looked up in bewilderment, Smoke fell to his knees. The shrieking wouldn't stop. Everyone stood frozen. Nobody moved, they only watched. The shrieks grew louder, they were so painful to hear that many covered their ears. The air around Smoke seemed to turn a violet color. Smoke's screech was changing, May's jaw dropped. She knew that cry…didn't she? Then the screaming stopped, Drew fell the rest of the way to the ground, above him floated…

"Smoke!" Smog cried. Smoke gave one last shriek, and was gone. Silence followed.

"He's…gone." Yue said softly. Nobody moved. Finally, a screech that sounded like nails on a chalkboard echoed off the walls of the cave. Gengar leapt down from the ledge and ran towards Drew. May's breathe caught. Gengar was fast, Yue was faster. She leapt in front of Drew and Protect blocked Gengar from them.

"This is our fight, Gengar." Yue seethed. Gengar gave Drew a death look and nodded to Yue. He was replaced by a Staraptor, which shot up to the air. Yue, a Pigeot, followed. The two clashed over and over in the air. May looked back to Drew. She crawled over to him.

"Drew?" She whispered "Drew…please wake up…" Drew lay very still. Finally, his eyes slowly opened. He found May, and a weak smile crept onto his face.

"May…" he whispered.

"Drew!" May held him close to her, she felt the tears she had promised herself she would not cry trying to break through. Drew noticed.

"May…don't…"

"You're ok now?" May asked "it's over…right?" Drew looked away.

"I'm sorry May..."

"Yes you are, you have to be." May felt the tears escape her hold. She swallowed, trying to keep any more from escaping. Drew slowly reached up to her face, she felt his hand on her cheek.

"May...don't cry..." Drew whispered.

"Why?" May asked "Why did you do it if you knew you would…" May couldn't say it. Drew looked up at her. He was silent, then finally he said.

"Because…because I love you." May couldn't hold it in, tears started to escape her hold.

"Drew…Drew don't leave me!" May sobbed, his hand dropped back to his chest. His eyelids drooped, as if it was harder to stay awake.

"I would never…" but he trailed off.

"Drew?" She asked desparately, his eyes were closed. May grabbed his wrist, his pulse was growing weaker.

"No…" May whispered. Tears streamed down her face. Drew was dying, she was loosing him.

"Drew…I…I love you too…" May sobbed. She held him closer and sobbed harder. Suddenly, she heard a loud _'CRACK!'_ and cry from above. She looked up to see Yue—now a Charizard—shaking her head. Something was flying straight towards Drew and her. May looked closer, it was Yue's amulet…but…how? May felt pressure on her neck, she looked down and saw her amulet was connected to Drew's. Smoke had been wearing it. Yue's amulet hurtled toward the already connected pieces until it slammed into them. May had just enough time to see the amulet form its shape.

"…Mew…?" May whispered, and then a blinding light shone. The entire cave turned a blinding white. May couldn't see anything, not even her own hand. She shut her eyes tight.

The light not only blinded the cave, it traveled to cover the entire island until it was as though a thick white blanket had hidden it. The light traveled to the sky and also to the surrounding ocean. The Red Eyed Evil and the un-possessed pokemon that had begun to clash stopped as the light blinded them. But as quickly as it had come, it was gone. The cave reappeared, only an orb of light near the center remained. Yue and Gengar had somehow come back to the floor, both in their regular forms. They two Magneton were out cold, as well as Gengar. Whisper, along with the rest of the rebellion, too lay motionless.

May looked down to Drew. She could barely feel any pulse now. It seemed he was holding on to life by a thread. Then May felt something warm near her. She looked up into the eyes of a Mew. At least…it _looked _like a Mew. The Mew looked down at Drew, and floated down next to him. It touched him on the forehead and for a second, he seemed brighter.

"Who…what…are you?" May asked softly.

"Hello, May." it whispered "I am Mew. The light." May was puzzled. She was about to say something else when she heard a soft groan come from Drew. She looked down to see his eyes blink open.

"Drew?" May asked for what seemed like the billionth time. Drew looked up at her and then to Mew. He smiled again.

"I promised you, Drew, and I never break my promises." The Mew said.

"Mew...you…you knew…" Mew's eye's twinkled.

"Knew what?" she asked innocently.

"You knew…I'd do it…" Drew whispered. Mew smiled.

"Just a feeling." Mew said softly. She looked up at May.

"I'm glad I got to meet you as well, May. Don't worry about your rebel friends. They walk a different path than Gengar." May gave Mew one last puzzled look and it was gone.

"May..." May looked down at Drew. His emerald eyes shone once more "…you can't take care of yourself for five minutes…How in the world did you last _this_ long?" May grinned.

Drew was back.


	20. The Path They Walk

**A/N:** Ok, I know this one's short, but it doesn't match Chapter 19 or 21 at all so deal with it. Besides, this one is a bit...er...they-all-lived-happily-ever-after-ish. That's a change, at least for this story. Hope you enjoy it! Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 20

May stared at the wall of "her" bedroom. She couldn't sleep, excitement overwhelmed her. Drew was back! He was really back! How long had it been since she'd seen him? It seemed like a lifetime. And now…

"Drew?" May whispered. There was no answer, he was still asleep. He'd been that way ever since they'd come back to Yue's. May remembered the past day's event ever so clearly.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_May helped Drew to his feet. He was a bit shaky and almost fell._

"_You can do it, Drew. Come on." May soothed as she helped him stand._

"_Hmph. Keep treating me like a baby and you won't be able to walk either, when I'm through with you!" he teased. Instead of a comeback, May smiled. Nothing had changed about Drew, he was just the same as before. Just then, a wail echoed off the cave walls. May and Drew both looked up as Yue ran toward Tok. To their astonishment, she was sobbing as she pulled him into a hug. Then May's eyes looked to Tok's. She gasped: his eyes matched Yue's, sky blue._

"_My brother…MY BROTHER!" Yue wailed. Tok, looking dazed, managed to smile. It was then that realization came over May. Gengar was gone. Just as she came to the conclusion, Tok's features were replaced by rainbow colors and, before everyone's eyes; a very different boy replaced them. His hair was the same as Yue's, rust-colored and messy. His eyes were (of coarse) blue. And what he wore was also very different than before. His t-shirt was the exact opposite of Yue's, while hers was white with blue edges; his was _blue_ with _white_ edges. He, too, wore jeans and tennis shoes. May would have taken them for twins, if she had not known that Tok was actually older._

"_So…this is the _real_ Tok." Drew whispered. May nodded, and he snickered._

"_What?" May asked._

"_That was a trick question." Drew answered "the real Tok is a ditto." May laughed._

"_That wasn't as cocky as the first comment. Drew, are you out of touch?" Drew raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by yet another wail; this one was of distress._

"_WHISPER!" May turned her head to see a Vulpix running to the fallen Espeon. May remembered what Whisper had told her about the six pokemon who had been bred with the immunity to the Evil as a failed experiment, including Whisper's own daughter. This must be Flame. May turned her head to see four of the others racing after the Vulpix, but Vesper was not there._

"_Whisper, Whisper wake up!" Flame cried. May's horror was reflected in the eyes of the other four. Whisper did not move. And then, to everyone's relief, she stirred._

"_Whisper?" the Sentret, that May took to be Slink, asked. The Espeon blinked at him with purple eyes._

"_Esp?" the pokemon seemed puzzled as to why everyone was looking at her. Moonlight walked up to her and, for the first time in a long time, spoke with her mouth._

"_Absol. Ab. Sol, ab." The Espeon nodded and, with one last weary look around, ran out of the hole in the wall that Yue and Moonlight had created. _

"_The poor thing…" she spoke in English "I sent her to Slowking for an explanation. She is a pokemon who has been gone before we knew anything about the Evil. Imagine how confusing it must be to be missing several years of your life…" May's eyes widened._

"_Then…what about Whisper?" Moonlight turned back to Star, the Dratini among the five._

"_I don't know." Moonlight answered. Star's head drooped at the answer to her question._

"_She can't be…gone." the Vibrava, Dragonfly, said._

"_Sadly, young one, you must never doubt the possibilities." Moonlight whispered._

"_But she wasn't evil!" Yue cried in anger "she was one of the rebellion's most trusted…" Yue trailed off as if realizing something._

"_What?" May asked._

"_Where is the rebellion? All that's left of those who came are Triah, Star, Flame, Dragonfly, and Slink…but where are the others? Mist? Haze? Chatter? I know they were definitely here." May recalled that a few of the rebels that had burst into the cave had not possessed a pokemon. Yue must be referring to them._

"_More losses to grieve for." Slink said quietly._

"_Vesper. Someone must tell Vesper." Triah added._

"_Yeah. But who would have the heart?" Yue asked._

"_Nobody." Moonlight replied._

**_--_later_--_**

"_Spoof!" Yue cried. Her voice echoed off Slowking's cave. There was no answer. Sorrow clawed at May. Was Spoof really gone too? Drew, who could now somewhat walk on his own, limped deeper into the cave._

"_Slowking isn't here," he called "there aren't any Espeon either, Vesper or no." He limped back to Yue and May._

"_That's strange…" Yue mumbled. Just then, there was an odd sound close by. It sounded like some kind of pokemon._

"_Yue…what was that?" May asked timidly._

"_Oh, just a Gastly." Yue said absentmindedly. Then, it dawned on her what she had just said._

"_Gastly! What the—" Yue bolted into the woods toward the sound. May and Drew followed close behind._

"_I thought you said there weren't any ghost pokemon here!" May called up to her friend._

"_That's just it!" Yue replied "There aren't!" _

"_But how can that—AH!" May nearly crashed into Yue as she had come to an un-predicted stop._

"_You trying to kill me?" May cried angrily. Yue stared at what was in front of her with her mouth hanging open. _

"_Yue? Are you listening to me?" May asked. Yue pointed. May let her gaze follow her finger and gasped.  
_

"_Whoa." Drew said in awe. There, in front of them, was a tablet. A big__ tablet, with three jewels surrounded by writing. All around it Gastly and Haunter seemed to be waking up. Confusion was written all over the faces of those who were awake. But ghost pokemon weren't the only thing there. _

"_Slowking!" Yue called. Slowking turned his head and smiled, beside him stood two Espeon. One was a bit smaller than the other. The larger of the two turned its head. Its eyes were the regular purple, but with a reddish tint.  
_

"_Hello Yue, May. Nice to meet you, Drew."_

"_W-Whisper?" Yue asked in disbelief. The Espeon nodded. Yue looked around, shock covered her face._

"_But…if _your_ Whisper…then…the ghost pokemon are…" As if to finish her sentence, a Gastly floated over to her. It smiled. _

"_How do I look?"_

"_SPOOF!" Yue cried _"_But…how?"__ Suddenly, May remembered something Mew had said:_

"Don't worry about your rebel friends. They walk a different path than Gengar."

"_Well," Spoof started "that Haunter over there is Haze. That one is Chatter. That Gastly is Mist…" Spoof trailed off as another Gastly floated up to him, grinning as well. Then he continued, "oh, and here we have Horro."_

"_Miss me?" Horro asked._

"_MISS YOU? I WOULD KISS YOU RIGHT NOW IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE FACT THAT YOU AREN'T SOLID!" Yue cried. _

"_Everyone accounted for." Slowking said as he trotted up to the group. "Vesper and Whisper are reunited; Spoof and Horro went around finding everyone's names. The whole rebellion's here."_

"_But, since this is Vesper," Yue gestured toward the smaller Espeon "and this is Whisper. What about the other Espeon?" _

"_I found her family. They were overjoyed to see her."_

"_And, Mankey?" Yue asked._

"_Still at your house." _

"_So, all the Red Eyed Evil are gone?" Slowking hesitated._

"…_Yes." He finally stated. The way he talked worried May. She felt something in her gut that wasn't right. Why did Slowking hesitate? Wasn't it a simple question? Then, May remembered the tablets that Moonlight had not fully translated._

"_Slowking…" she thought "…what are you keeping from us?"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"…_What are you keeping from us?"_ May shook her head to clear her thoughts. She turned over and looked at Drew. He still slept. Her eyes gazed at the clock.

10: 37 PM

She sat up and walked over to Drew's bed. She then lay down on top of the blanket and rested her head on his pillow. She felt more secure when she was closer to Drew…she didn't want to lose him again. She closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep when she felt movement on the bed.

"You just can't stay away, can you?" Drew teased quietly. May opened her eyes and saw that he had turned to face her. That's when she realized how close he was to her. Then, she felt his lips on hers. After a while, she broke away. She snuggled closer to him and felt his arms wrap around her.

"I have you May. And I'm not letting go."

And then, darkness surrounded her. May was asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** One more chapter 2 go . Yay! Review please! Oh, and one more thing...i forgot the disclaimer...I DO NOT OWN POKEMON...ok, i feel better now.


	21. For Darkness Never Wins

Chapter 21

_Yue was startled awake by a slamming door. _Her_ door._

"_YUE! WAKE UP!"_

"_Tok…?" Yue groaned as she saw the time (2:03 AM). She started to go back to sleep when she felt her brother shaking her—violently._

"_What!?" Yue whined, still not fully awake._

"_She's gone!"_

"_Who?"_

"_VIOLET! She's gone!" Tok cried as he continued to shake Yue. Immediately, she sat up. Her eyes clouded with panick._

"_She wouldn't…"_

"_She would." Yue kicked the blankets off so hard that they glided to the floor. She jumped off her bed and ran head-over-heals out to the front door. Rainbow light replaced her pajamas to clothing. Tok fell in beside her. Once the two were outside, they were replaced by two Swellow who flew off toward the mountain side. There they would find Violet's Uncle's lab…and Violet._

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

_In the middle of the large room was a giant, glass case. The case was filled with the ghost pokemon of the meadow. All were shrieking in terror and agony. Some rammed themselves against the glass, trying to get through. Somehow, though, the glass prevented even ghost pokemon from escaping. __The case was connected to a hollow, glass column that went from the ceiling to the floor._

"_Get the Gengar. He's first." Violet's Uncle was an older man. He was mostly bald, all but the wild, grey hair that grew in a half-ring around his head. He wore round glasses and a white lab coat. Basically, he was the average scientist._

"_He's in, sir." One of the assistants called. Sure enough, a very angry Gengar appeared in the tube. Panicking, it rammed itself against the glass. Gastly and Haunter from the case screamed and cried out in anguish at the sight of their captured leader._

"_On the count of three…" Violet's uncle started._

"_One…" The assistant found the button._

"_Two…" The assistant got his finger ready on the button._

"_And…" _**BANG!**_ The door burst open, ramming into the wall. The scientists, including Violet's uncle and the assistant that was about to press the button, in the room all whipped around._

"…_Violet?"_

"_STOP IT!" Violet cried._

"…_Violet, listen, this is a bad time…" her uncle started._

"_NO! YOU LISTEN!" Violet shouted in rage at her uncle. She would not let this happen. _Never.

"_Violet…this has to happen."_

"_No, it doesn't."_

"_This is for science."_

"_Who cares about stupid science?"_

"_It could help Pokemon all over the world!"_

"_It could _hurt_ Pokemon all over the world!"_

"_It could put our names in history!"_

"_No, it could put _your_ name in history!"_

"_Don't you want what's best for your uncle? Your family?"_

"_GENGAR _IS_ MY FAMILY!"_

"_I'm your family…"_

"_I HATE YOU!" Violet screamed. Her uncle was silent. The whole room was silent. Finally, one word broke the silence. The one word that broke Violet's heart, the one word that Yue and Tok heard as they ran up to her, the one word that escaped her uncle's mouth._

"…_Three." _

_Gengar screeched in agony as the assistant pressed the button and the tube was filled with electric currents. The room became bright, so bright that everyone was blinded. Only the terrible, ear-splitting scream from Gengar showed that anything was happening. His scream became mutated as he continued. A scream nobody could forget. And then, silence. The light went out, in fact, all the lights went out. The entire lab was pitch dark. Yue was the first to look. She wished she hadn't. Glowing, red eyes peered at her through the darkness. _

"…_Gengar…?" Yue asked, uncertain. But Gengar could not hear her. Gengar had not heard any of the conversation. He did not know Violet had tried to save him. He did not know of the argument she and her uncle had had. But he had seen Violet, Yue, and Tok rush into the room. To him, they were there for a show…_

"_You have betrayed me." Gengar said with no emotion._

"_NO! Gengar, we were trying to save you!" Yue cried as tears fell from her eyes. But Gengar did not hear that either. _

"_And now…you will betray my family…" Gengar added._

"_Never!" Tok cried. _

"_I shall never forgive you. You have doomed us all." Gengar said, his rage building._

"_Gengar, please! I'm sorry! I was always so scared of you! I treated you badly because of my fears and because of it, my uncle has turned you into this. It's all my fault Gengar! You have a right to never forgive me!" Violet sobbed. She fell to her knees and cried harder. Gengar did not see this because of the darkness of the lab. He could not hear her because of the glass he was behind. _

"_Violet, I think you've been here quite long enough." Her uncle said. He turned to another of his assistants._

"_Please escort my niece and her pokemon home. It's too dark to be walking around alone."_

"_Yes sir." The assistant said. Despite the three's protests, they were dragged out of the lab and forced into a car. The assistant got in the front and drove the three home. Violet went straight to bed. She did not want to talk to anyone. Yue watched her slam the door and then turned to Tok._

"_Her birthday's in a few days, we need to find something to cheer her up with." She said to her brother._

"_Your right, but would cheer someone up from that?" Tok asked. Both siblings had drying tear tracks down their faces and gloomy voices. Then Yue, ignoring her sorrow, thought of something brilliant._

"_We'll put on a show!"_

"_A…what?"_

"_A show! Of all her fantasy characters! You know, all the creatures, heroes, villains, and in between!" _

"_That's brilliant, Yue!" Tok cried._

"_It'll be a birthday surprise!"_

"_Yeah! We can take turns!"_

"_We better practice though…"_

"_Yeah…but after the party, maybe she won't be quite as depressed…"_

* * *

"…_after the party…"_ Yue's eyes shot open. The three words from Tok's sentence still in her head. After the party…after the party Violet was gone…after the party Tok had been taken…after the party she'd followed the Evil…after the party she'd had to watch pokemon after pokemon get taken…after the party she wound up here…after the party she had to stay secret and fight this war at the same time…after the party she'd met the rebellion…after the party she found May and Drew…after the party Drew had been taken…after the party…after the party…after the party…

"…After the party, my life became living—"

"Yue?" She turned to see Tok, groggily raising his head.

"Yeah?" Yue whispered.

"You aren't the only one." She smiled. Tok's life had been just as bad as hers.

"It'll be ok now, Tok. Go back to bed." Yue said. He grumbled, something about little sisters and ordering others around, and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Yue smiled and looked at her window. The stars were out, and the moon was full. All in all, it was a beautiful night.

"_I wish every night could be like this…"_

* * *

"Don't go!" Spoof cried. He was latched onto Yue for dear life.

"Get off you great buffoon! And lay off the poke-chow!"

"NO! I DON"T WANT YOU TO LEAVE! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! DON"T GO! PLEASE!"

"Seriously, Spoof! Stop being a baby! I'll be back, you know that!"

"But…but…but…when?"

"I don't know, just get off!"

"Yue, I'm kinda rusty at this…can you be the Lapras?" Tok asked, cutting in.

"Sure, just let me get this one off. Spoof! Let GO!" Yue said. Moonlight closed her eyes and Spoof disappeared.

"I'm sure he'll be able to catch you and say goodbye, I only transported him a little ways." Moonlight said. Yue went up to the Absol and hugged her.

"I'll miss you too, young one." Moonlight whispered "But you'll be back, you know how to get here."

"I know." Yue whispered. She stood and looked to Slowking questioningly.

"Ok, come here." Slowking held out his arms and Yue hugged him as well.

"I promise you, we will meet again." Slowking said "I know I'm the third to say it, but it's true." Yue nodded. She walked up to the shoreline and was replaced by the same Lapras that had saved taken May and Drew to the Island.

Tok climbed on her back and crawled toward her neck. Drew turned to May, but she was no longer beside him.

"May?"

"Come here, Drew. You need to see this." Puzzled, Drew obeyed. He walked up the beach to where May was and followed her gaze. There was writing in the sand. It read:

_Drew and May:_

_I am watching over you as I will forever. _

_Our paths will cross again._

_Do not fear my young ones._

_For darkness never wins._

_--Mew--_


End file.
